Une planète de retour
by Nelja
Summary: Ten et Rose, pendant la saison 2, sur une planète qui ne devrait pas être habitée, ni même être là du tout. Une aventure classique, avec du TenRose sous-entendu et un méchant des vieilles séries.
1. Partie 1

_Cette fic a Ten et Rose comme personnages principaux, et se situe quelque part entre "The Idiot's Lantern" et "The Impossible Planet". Juste une aventure ordinaire, donc, avec une planète bizarre, et Ten et Rose en train d'être adorables... sauf que j'ai regardu trop de vieux épisodes ces temps-ci, ce qui se remarque à la fois dans le rythme (qu'est-ce que le scénario met longtemps à démarrer ! Et les cliffhangers à deux balles ! ) et dans le fait que j'ai ressorti un méchant des vieilles séries, un de plus ! Mais on peut lire sans le connaître. Tout est expliqué._

_Désolée pour les tutoiements et vouvoiements, je n'ai trouvé aucune façon de traduire qui me semblait satisfaisante. Imaginez qu'ils parlent anglais... _

_Doctor Who appartient à la BBC, et la nouvelle version à Russell T Davies._

* * *

Rose commençait à tirer une fierté légitime de sa capacité à garder son équilibre quand le Tardis se mettait à tanguer comme un culbuto névropathe.

Mais quand, sans aucun état transitoire apparent, le plancher dudit vaisseau se retrouva quasiment à la verticale, ce fut déjà beau qu'elle réussisse à s'agripper, sans grâce aucune, à un des leviers mystérieux qui dépassaient de la console, pour ne pas s'écraser contre le mur de la salle de contrôle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus digne possible, essayant de marquer son désir de s'instruire plutôt qu'un énervement légitime.

Plus chanceux qu'elle, le Docteur s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur un des côtés de la console. "Cela ressemble à une tempête du Vortex. Cela arrive souvent, mais j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi belle !" Devant un regard noir de Rose, il réussit à sembler un peu moins admiratif devant la tempête en question, juste quelques instants. "Je suis en train de demander au Tardis de faire une matérialisation d'urgence, et, hum, il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à atteindre le bouton bleu qui est là, est-ce que tu pourrais ?"

"Celui-là ?"

"Exactement ! Celui qui est juste à côté du rouge, qu'il ne faut surtout pas toucher, lui, sinon..."

Avant de se laisser effrayer par les événements déplaisants, et peut-être même sanglants, qui pourraient leur arriver si elle pressait le mauvais bouton, Rose s'accrocha fermement des deux mains au levier, et d'un rétablissement précis, envoya son pied gauche heurter le bouton bleu en question.

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait fauté, le plancher du Tardis retrouva sa position légitime, et Rose mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir rouvrir les mains toujours nerveusement crispées autour de sa planche de salut, ou tout équivalent métallique.

"Je suppose que nous ne sommes plus au Kansas !" s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

"Mais où, telle est la question !" Le Docteur se releva, et Rose regretta sa ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir son expression quand il avait atterri les quatre fers en l'air, les jambes écartées autour de la console.

Rose jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran de contrôle le plus proche : "Il dit Cessar."

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire : "Oooooh, Cessar, charmante planète ! Des forêts denses d'arbres rouges, de grands lacs, un ciel vert pâle, une population aimable, une technologie proche de celle de votre 19e siècle... et..." il regarda à son tour l'écran et son visage s'assombrit brusquement.

"Docteur ?" s'inquiéta Rose.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te donner de faux espoirs. Nous sommes effectivement à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'orbite de Cessar, mais dix ans trop tard..."

Devant le visage interrogatif de Rose, il précisa : "Il y a eu une guerre..."

"La Guerre du Temps, ici aussi ?"

Le Docteur eut une grimace. "Oh non, pas cette fois. Une guerre ordinaire, si j'ose dire, en un point précis de l'espace et du temps. Horrible, ceci dit, comme elles le sont toutes. Cessar n'était pas impliquée dans le conflit, contrairement à une des planètes du même système, bien plus avancée technologiquement. Leurs adversaires ont utilisé une bombe à antimatière, et l'explosion a en quelque sorte soufflé Cessar de son orbite. Projetée loin de son soleil, dans les étendues glacées de l'espace... Personne n'a survécu."

Rose écarquillait des yeux horrifiés, presque incapable d'imaginer comment une planète entière pouvait se retrouver dommage collatéral pour un conflit qui ne la concernait pas. Le Docteur conclut, sombre : "Aussi, il ne doit plus rester en cet endroit de l'espace que quelques astéroïdes perdus ."

Pour illustrer ses dires, il ouvrit le hublot qui permettait de regarder à l'extérieur.

A perte de vue s'étendait une terre noire ; le ciel était d'un vert sombre et constellé d'étoiles, à la lumière desquelles on pouvait distinguer, sur la droite, les restes d'arbres morts et noircis.

"Quoi ?" articula faiblement le Docteur.

"Peut-être que la tempête a causé un problème dans l'affichage du Tardis ?" suggéra Rose. "Ou bien peut-être que votre mémoire..." elle eut un clin d'oeil malicieux, "disons, que les livres d'histoire que vous avez lus n'étaient pas assez précis ? Dans tous les cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle !"

"Oui, oui, mais non !" continua le Docteur, fronçant le sourcil. "Quelque chose n'est pas normal ! Pas de la mauvaise façon, mais pas normal !" Il consulta un des écrans. "Atmosphère, température, gravitation, niveau de radiations, aucun problème ! Allons voir ce qui se passe !"

"Avec plaisir ! Personnellement, je trouve ce paysage plutôt reposant. Mais vous connaissant, je veux bien admettre que les apparences sont trompeuses..."

Le Docteur abandonna un instant son front contrarié pour observer son sourire et lui rendre le sien, et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent le Tardis.

* * *

Dans cette maison, tout était fait de bois : les murs, le plancher, les poutres au plafond, les meubles et jusqu'aux couverts. Trois personnes, vêtues de laine écrue, étaient attablées autour d'un repas.

On pouvait néanmoins distinguer des ferrures à la porte ; et aussi un certain nombre d'objets plus étranges et complexes, de bois, de métal et de verre, posés sur une étagère.

"Lienn, je pense que nous pourrons t'aider cet après-midi à déménager les échantillons." commença un grand homme maigre au crâne pointu et à moitié couvert de cheveux grisonnants, s'adressant à une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux gestes vifs, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau cuivrée.

"Je sors cet après-midi, moi !" lança le troisième d'entre eux, un grand adolescent aux cheveux très noirs, à la moue boudeuse, en finissant sa dernière cuillerée de bouillie. Son expression laissait entendre qu'il méprisait quiconque essaierait de faire la moindre remarque.

La femme eut un frémissement. "Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais fais tout de même attention, Liosha..."

"Oh, promis, je n'irai pas traîner dans les champs futurs..." reprit le jeune homme avec un ricanement. "Seul un crétin pourrait faire ça. Ou alors, quelqu'un qui aurait l'esprit de contradiction et à qui ses parents répèteraient tout le temps de ne pas le faire... oops."

Lienn soupira avec attendrissement : "Oh, tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne _fais_ rien de stupide..." Son fils préféra mépriser silencieusement.

Le père, lui, souriait paisiblement, puis il se leva, tendit la main pour aider sa femme à ranger les restes du repas.

Soudain, il fut agité d'un spasme violent, et resta les yeux dans le vague, à fixer le néant.

"Oh non, encore !" s'exclama Liosha. "Est-ce que Notre Seigneur ne lui parlait pas encore il y a six jours ?"

"C'est vrai, c'est surpremant, mais le timing n'est pas mauvais, je trouve." répondit la femme. "Il ne tenait rien de fragile, et nous n'étions pas non plus en train de..." Se reprenant, elle ajouta vigoureusement "Et toi, un peu de respect ! Notre Seigneur nous a tous sauvés, tu le sais !"

"Pour que nous puissions manger de la bouillie..." Mais la voix de Liosha n'avait pas le mordant habituel, et il baissa la tête.

Le père, lui, avait perdu tout contact physique avec la réalité, tellement l'émission psychique était forte. "Vimir !" l'appelait une voix tonnante.

"Oui, Seigneur ?"

"Un étranger vient d'arriver sur cette planète. Il ne tardera probablement pas à trouver la ville."

"Oh, si cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle !"

"Cela dépendra de toi. Mais cela devrait être possible. Il te suffit de le convaincre de venir, seul, en ma présence. Attention : il devra être vivant, et en bonne santé ! On ne sait jamais, donne lui un des remèdes préventifs de ta femme contre la Maladie."

"Mais Lienn n'a encore réussi à obtenir aucun résultat convaincant !"

"Peu importe, essaie quand même ! C'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais..."

"Il suffit, Vimir. Dans ces circonstances précises, j'en sais plus que toi, et ne tolèrerai aucune discussion !"

"A vos ordres, Seigneur."

"Ah, et au fait. Il est possible qu'il voyage avec des connaissances siennes, probablement une ou plusieurs jeunes filles. Mais au cas où, celui que je cherche est le chef du groupe."

"N'a-t-il pas de nom ?"

"Probablement. Mais - et ne lui laisse pas sentir que tu connais ce titre, bien entendu - il se fera appeler le Docteur."

Puis la communication cessa, et d'un coup, Vimir s'étala sur la table, comme s'il avait perdu tout sens de l'équilibre.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda Lienn.

"Oh oui, très bien !" Vimir la regarda d'un air un peu honteux, comme si seules quelques années de trop lui interdisaient de tripoter le bord de sa robe dans un accès de timidité. "Par contre, je crains que pour cet après-midi, tu ne sois forcée de faire le rangement seule, ma chérie. Je suis en mission sacrée."

* * *

Le sol avait l'aspect de la terre, mais était aussi dur qu'une route goudronnée ; marcher dessus était facile et rapide, bien que le paysage soit vallonné et qu'il y ait parfois des côtes assez dures.

"Tu vois !" s'exclama le Docteur d'un air de triomphe. "La terre est gelée, malgré la température clémente ! Ce qui signifie que la planète a enduré des froids inimaginables... mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Si au lieu de partir dans l'espace, elle a été changée en comète, il se peut qu'elle recroise effectivement son ancienne orbite, mais quelle coïncidence, et puis..." Il se pencha pour essayer d'arracher un fragment de terre, qui lui demanda des efforts, mais qu'il finit par brandir triomphalement. "Si nous venions directement de l'espace lointain, le sol n'en serait pas encore à ce degré de décongelation !"

"Peut-être qu'elle est revenue à sa place ?" suggéra Rose. "Vous dites toujours que la vie trouve un moyen..."

"Oui, bien sûr, la vie continue... Je ne serais pas surpris de trouver par exemple certaines des formes de vie les plus simples, en particulier celles basées sur la roche, ou des insectes qui auraient découvert l'hibernation... Mais ce sont les êtres vivants qui s'adaptent ! Les planètes, elles, n'ont pas la moindre intention de bouger le petit doigt ! Totalement inertes et immobiles ! Enfin, immobiles sur leurs orbites méta-elliptiques complexes à trois dimensions qui valsent dans l'espace, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Les dernières étoiles s'éteignirent peu à peu alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Rose les observa. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait reconnaître aucune des constellations de la terre, mais c'est comme si le ciel avait un visage familier...

Un ciel fait pour être regardé et admiré. Un ciel qui deviendrait si triste et seul après qu'ils seraient partis...

"Oui, la même concentration d'étoiles." dit le Docteur comme s'il devinait au moins une partie de ses pensées. "Nous sommes dans votre galaxie ! D'ailleurs, la Terre doit se trouver..." Il pointa vaguement la doigt dans deux dimensions, pour finir par en désigner triomphalement une troisième, diamétralement opposée aux autres. "là ! Si la nuit n'était pas si tardive, on pourrait voir votre soleil !"

Rose leva les yeux dans la direction indiquée. C'en était devenu une impression étrange, que la Terre existait toujours dans cet univers, que le Tardis ne l'amenait pas dans un monde totalement différent... comme instinctivement, elle fit un signe de la main.

"Cent trente-huit années lumière !" précisa le Docteur. "Vous êtes voisins, vraiment !"

"Ca veut dire que si je vais sur Terre dans cent trente-huit ans... est-ce qu'ils auront inventé des télescopes suffisamment puissants pour que je puisse me voir faire l'imbécile sous les étoiles ?" Elle se mit à agiter les bras frénétiquement, de façon complètement ridicule.

"Je crains que non. Une grande perte pour la postérité." répondit le Docteur avec un rire contenu. "Le Tardis doit avoir ça, pourtant. Aussi, si nous regagnons la Terre dans cent tente-huit ans et que nous cherchons dans ce que vous appelez la constellation du Burin..."

"Je ne l'appelle certainement pas comme ça !" Rose éclata de rire avant de réaliser. "Non ? C'est vrai ? Il y a une constellation du Burin ?"

"Oh oui ! De l'hémisphère Sud, par contre ; ce n'est pas de la bonne vieille Angleterre qu'on le verrait. Il y a aussi une Machine Pneumatique... he, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Au nord, vous avez bien une constellation de la Balance !"

"Oui, mais..."

Rose n'avait pas franchement d'autres arguments que son rire frais, alors que le Docteur pouvait en présenter toute une armée, sur un ton faussement heurté, alors qu'ils passaient près de ce qui avait dû être une forêt mais n'était plus qu'un tas d'arbres morts. "Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très poétique, mais quand on y pense, un burin a ses lettres de noblesse. Bien sûr, cela sert en sculpture, et même en tant qu'objet technique, cela permet, avec la plus grande délicatesse, de dégager..."

"Tous à terre !"

Une robuste jeune fille aux tresses châtain, brusquement sortie de derrière un des arbres morts, se jeta sur Rose pour la plaquer à terre, tentant maladroitement de tirer la manteau du Docteur en même temps. "La mine aura explosé !" cria-t-elle encore.

Rose et le Docteur auraient très certainement pu se dégager de cette prise, mais un instinct de conservation bienvenu leur conseilla de se plaquer à terre et d'y rester, au cas où elle aurait dit vrai.

Ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de secondes, qui leur semblèrent des minutes ; une énorme explosion, plus avant sur leur chemin, fit trembler le sol et fit voler quelques troncs par-dessus leur tête.

"Tu vois, par exemple, avec un burin ça aurait été plus subtil..." continua le Docteur, commençant à se relever.

"A terre !" cria encore la jeune fille ; et comme elle avait été de bon conseil la première fois, ils attendirent, encore et encore... les secondes passaient lentement.

Quand soudain, elle se releva, sans un mot, et partit en courant.

Ne sachant si elle devait craindre une autre explosion encore plus importante ou se rassurer qu'elle n'ait pas eu lieu, Rose se releva lentement, juste pour voir la jeune fille disparaître derrière une butte.

"Allons-nous la rattraper, Docteur ?" demanda-t-elle, déjà prête.

"Je ne suis pas sûr..." répondit le Docteur. "Ou plutôt oui, mais pas tout de suite. S'il y a des Kayons dans le coin..."

"Kayons ?"

"Oui, une des espèces natives. Cela ressemble à des petits cailloux, et ce n'en est vraiment pas loin, mais ils sont vivants. En fin de vie, ils explosent, pour répandre leur descendance, et... tu as vu."

"Et donc, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres ?"

"Oui. Probablement, si c'est un endroit à Kayons. Mais ils meurent assez rarement... nous avons bien une chance sur cinq de nous en sortir sans en croiser d'autres... OK, je plaisantais."

"Bonne nouvelle !"

"Non, en fait, à la base, nous avons effectivement une chance sur cinq, même si j'ai un peu arrondi ! Seulement..." il sortit le tournevis sonique de sa poche "tadaaaa ! Alors," continua-t-il en montrant les boutons variés qui permettaient de le régler, "ils sont suffisamment proches de la pierre réelle, parcourue par des impulsions électriques, j'entends, pour que le tournevis sonique ait un effet sur eux. Ce mode-là permet de les détecter - mais pas de savoir ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir, leur durée de vie est très variable et personne n'a réussi à la prévoir, donc ce n'est pas très utile... ha, voilà qui est mieux ! Cela permet de les mettre en une sorte de léthargie... au moins, d'assurer qu'ils n'explosent pas pendant qu'on passe à côté d'eux."

"Si on n'y reste pas trop longtemps." dit Rose, se saisissant du tournevis avant de se mettre en route.

"Exactement ! Oh, et on ne sait jamais, en cas de besoin le mode 10658 permet de les faire exploser prématurément. Je l'appelle Ace, d'ailleurs."

"Ace ?"

"Une amie, qui aimait faire exploser les choses. Je te raconterai un jour."

Rose sourit. "Je ne serai plus jalouse. Vous savez ça. De toute façon, Sarah Jane était vraiment cool."

Le Docteur sourit, sans rien dire, et puis comme si cette conversation était trop difficile à poursuivre pour lui, il en revint à ce qu'il savait le mieux. "Cela ne m'étonne absolument pas que les Kayons aient survécu." continua le Docteur. "Formes de vie primitives, comme je le disais."

"Docteur," soupira Rose, "il y avait des humains ! Une jeune fille !"

"C'est vrai. Bien observé. Mais cette partie-là est plus difficile à expliquer, aussi je la gardais pour plus tard, quand nous aurons plus d'éléments."

Il fit encore quelque pas, puis demanda, songeur. "Te rappelles-tu ce qu'elle nous a dit ?"

"De nous jeter à terre, parce que ça allait exploser."

"Les mots exacts et très précis ?"

Rose fronça les sourcils. "Tous à terre." conclut-elle, et puis aussi "La mine aura explosé."

"Quel temps, cette dernière phrase ?"

"Futur antérieur ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait là, d'ailleurs. Ni pourquoi vous me posez la question !"

"Parce que... je suppose que c'est la meilleure approximation. Mais ce que le Tardis a traduit pour moi... est un vieux temps gallifreyen. Vieux au sens "déjà plus utilisé et presque pas enseigné à l'Académie". Même _avant_. Mais tout de même..."

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez à apprendre des dizaines de conjugaisons comme les latins... enfin, les romains."

"Oh si, et bien plus que ça. Dans ce cas, ce temps précis veut dire : quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu dans le présent ; mais est-ce dans le passé ou le futur, on ne le sait pas."

Rose hocha la tête "Je dois avouer que ça doit pouvoir servir, quand on voyage dans le temps un peu plus que de raison... on peut peut-être même éviter de cruels incidents diplomatiques comme ça. Oh ! Je devrais l'apprendre pour donner l'âge de ma mère. Elle serait folle !"

"Ne me donne pas d'idées !"

* * *

Près d'un grand lit de bois sculpté, une femme se tenait au chevet d'une enfant endormie. Elle était grande, ses cheveux auburn relevés en un artistique chignon, et ses yeux étaient tirés de fatigue et de tristesse.

"Ca va aller." murmura-t-elle. "Tu vas guérir, ma chérie."

L'enfant était maigre et fragile ; elle ne semblait guère avoir plus de dix ans. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux ; ils étaient d'une couleur étrange, la pupille blanche mais le tour noir, l'iris orange. C'était saisissant et quelque peu troublant.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, maman." murmura-t-elle.

La mère eut un rire horriblement forcé. "Ah oui, mais tu comprends les espaces courbes à cinq dimensions, et moi pas. C'est bien aussi."

"J'aime bien ceux-là !" dit la petite fille avec un sourire. "Et je comprends que je t'aime, aussi. Je t'aime très fort. Quoi que tu auras fait."

La femme serra sa petite main plus fort.

Soudain, saisie d'un tremblement, elle quitta le monde sensible ; il n'y avait plus que le souvenir de sa fille et son Seigneur qui l'appelait.

"Senia !" tonna la voix.

"Mon Seigneur ?"

"Un étranger qu'on nomme le Docteur doit arriver sur cette planète, et je dois le recontrer. J'ai déjà donné des indications à Vimir."

"Alors pourquoi me contacter ? Ne sera-t-il pas capable d'y parvenir tout seul ? Si le premier prophète est si doué qu'on le prétend..."

"J'espère qu'il l'est. Mais - juste au cas où - je dois te demander de t'occuper d'un point particulièrement important. Vimir peut avoir le coeur trop tendre. L'étranger doit absolument venir me voir, et surtout il doit absolument être seul ! Je ne tolèrerai aucune intrusion ! Aussi, s'il a des alliés qui ne veulent pas se séparer de lui, je compte sur toi pour les empêcher. Tous les moyens sont bons, par la douceur ou la contrainte, tant qu'ils ne sont pas tués."

"Bien, mon Seigneur. Je vous remercie de votre confiance."

"Une autre chose : ils ne doivent pas voir Ludi ! Et d'ailleurs, ils ne doivent surtout pas risquer d'être infectés par la Maladie en général !"

La femme frémit. "Ce sera fait."

La voix était presque douce, quand elle murmura : "Si tu réussis, tu seras récompensée au-delà de tes espérances, Senia."

Elle reprit contrôle d'elle-même, toujours la main dans celle de sa fille. La petite s'était endormie, trop faible pour rester éveillée longtemps, comme toujours.

"Au-delà de mes espérances." murmura-t-elle. "Mes espérances n'ont qu'un seul objet, Ludi, tu le sais. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir."

* * *

Le Docteur courut soudain en avant. "He, mais ce sont des champs ! Comment..." Puis, après une brève observation : "Bien sûr... Les Kayons font exploser la couche superficielle, gelée, du sol, et ensuite il est possible de déblayer le terrain pour y faire des plantations..."

En effet, le sol était maintenant plus meuble, et traversait ce qui ressemblait manifestement à des plantes, malgré leur forme et leur couleur éloignées de celles des céréales terrestres.

"Regardez, il y a un chemin là !" s'exclama Rose. "Avec même... oui, ça ressemble à des empreintes. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir la retrouver pour la remercier. Et peut-être, éventuellement, apprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas morte gelée !"

"Elle, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, essayons de ne rien abîmer. Cela diminuera les chances d'être accueillis à coups de fusil. Peut-être. Qui sait ? Je _crois_ ne connaître aucune civilisation qui sacrifie les visiteurs consciencieux, mais... "

Le chemin était long, malgré la proximité des cultures, et le soleil d'un blanc pur devenait de plus en plus chaud ; aussi, le Docteur et Rose profitèrent d'un passage près d'un chaos de rocher pour se reposer un peu à l'ombre.

"Alors, pas de Kayons ?"

Le Docteur tapota son tournevis sonique. "Aucun ! Partis faire une petite sieste, certainement !"

"Et il y a d'autres formes de vie rocheuses sur cette planète ?"

"Oh, oui, un certain nombre..."

"Est-ce que... par hasard..." le visage de Rose manifestait une certaine tension, mais le Docteur regardait les nuages. "Est-ce que certains d'entre eux ressemblent à de gros lions de pierre à l'air menaçant ?"

"Non, aucune chance. ca ne me dit vraiment rien."

"Alors c'est quoi, ça ?"

Le Docteur la regarda enfin, suivit la direction qu'indiquait son doigt.

"Je suppose que c'est.... l'exception qui confirme la règle !" Se levant d'un bond, il attrapa Rose par la main. "Courons !"

Après seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de course, une grosse pierre, devant eux, sembla s'animer ; c'étaient bien des membres qui en émergeaient, un dos rond, une queue courte, des oreilles pointues... une deuxième créature semblable à leur poursuivant se dressait devant eux.

_A suivre _


	2. Partie 2

En désespoir de cause, le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, le braqua sur la créature, tandis que Rose s'abritait derrière lui - abri tout relatif, si on considérait qu'un autre de ces félins de pierre était derrière eux.

"Je n'essaierais pas ça si j'étais toi !" lança-t-il d'un air menaçant.

La bête ne fit pas la moindre attention à lui.

Le côté positif de la chose étant qu'elle ne le remarqua pas non plus le moins du monde en tant qu'ennemi ou que repas. Passant à plusieurs mètres du Docteur et de Rose sans sembler les remarquer, il rejoignit son camarade, avant de s'éloigner tous les deux sans même avoir eu un regard ou un coup de griffe dans leur direction.

"Si je m'attendais à..." commença le Docteur. L'espace d'un instant, il eut une expression presque vexée, mais qui se transforma soudainement en un large sourire. "Des lynx de pierre pacifistes !" Il agita son tournevis sonique en l'air en leur lançant un "Braves chats !" qu'ils semblèrent remarquer aussi peu que le reste.

Puis, se retournant vers Rose, il conclut : "Cette planète est encore plus charmante que je l'espérais !" Il haussa les sourcils. "Même sans mentionner que j'attendais un champ de ruines."

"J'aime particulièrement les explosions. Et les gens qui nous sautent dessus." plaisanta Rose.

"C'est bien ce que je disais ! Presque aussi animée que la Terre, et vous y vivez !" Puis, son expression plus douce à nouveau, il murmura : "Ils ressemblaient presque à..."

"A quoi ?" demanda Rose, quand un silence lui laissa craindre qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase.

Il cligna des yeux. "A rien ! Ca peut faire penser aux trolls de chez vous, tu ne crois pas ? Des gros rochers qui sont en fait des trolls..."

"Ca existe vraiment ?" demanda Rose.

"Non. Enfin, j'en ai vu quelques-uns, mais c'étaient juste des extraterrestres déguisés en menhirs. Rien d'indigène. A ma connaissance, bien sûr ! Mais ma connaissance est souvent, he bien, particulièrement étendue."

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à escalader une butte particulièrement escarpée, et, de l'autre côté, ils découvrirent le dôme.

C'était une sorte de demi-sphère, pas tout à fait régulière, pas tout à fait lisse, faite dans une sorte de matière vitrifiée, qui déformait les contours, mais laissait quand même suffisamment passer la lumière pour qu'on puisse distinguer une ville de maisons de bois. Rose avait déjà vu de multiples villes futuristes - et le Docteur, évidemment, infiniment plus - mais il y avait dans celle-là une sorte de caractère antique, imparfait, qui laissait l'impression qu'on avait voulu construire un décor de science-fiction grandiose avec les moyens du dix-neuvième siècle.

"Trouvé !" s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, parce qu'il faisait bon faire remarquer les évidences parfois ; puis elle dévala l'autre côté de la butte en courant, et le Docteur la suivit en quelques bonds énergiques. Ce n'était plus très loin, ensuite, et comme l'indiquait le tournevis sonique, il n'y avait plus de Kayons du tout.

Cependant, sur le chemin qui menait au dôme, derrière d'autres restes d'arbres et de roches, ils purent apercevoir un autre village. Il n'était sans doute pas bien grand, une quarantaine de ces maisons de bois au grand maximum ; mais une solide barrière de rondins le rendait imposant. La porte en était cependant légèrement entrouverte.

"Je n'ai jamais pu résister à une porte ouverte !" lança le Docteur.

"Oooh, les portes fermées vont se sentir délaissées ! Mais elles savent qu'on les aime aussi !"

Et ils entrèrent.

* * *

"Je ne devrais pas être surpris que ce soit toi."

Encore une salle de bois. En son centre, un mécanisme de métal délimitait une immense bulle. Sa surface était régulièrement perturbée par des étincelles.

L'intérieur apparaissant opaque, sans pour autant avoir de couleur délimitée ; la forme qui y flottait était tout aussi indéfinissable, bien présente pourtant.

"Je te vois, Docteur." continuait la voix. "Cette planète est suffisamment à moi pour que je te voie, et tu es exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment."

Il y eut une pause.

"Tu ne refuseras pas de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras avec moi ? Je l'espère. Sinon, tu serais vraiment le plus grand criminel de l'univers."

Il ricana. "Malgré tout, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de toi. Je peux bien me préparer à ça aussi."

* * *

Il n'y avait personne dans l'allée. La ville ne semblait pas morte, pourtant. On voyait des traces de pas au sol, des sales en désordres mais propres derrière les petites fenêtres. Seulement, soit les habitants étaient tous partis ce matin, soit aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se montrer.

Comme par défi, le Docteur tourna théâtralement la poignée de la première porte venue.

"Elles ne vous résistent pas non plus !" souffla Rose, en étouffant son rire, car le Docteur avait décidé d'entrer comme s'il était chez lui, examinant les meubles de bois de ce qui semblait être une grande cuisine propre. Un escalier montait vers un étage, et, toujours sans gêne aucune, ils poussèrent la porte à droite du palier...

Ils tombèrent sur deux adolescents en train de s'embrasser avec application.

Rose resta sur le palier sans avoir le reflexe de fermer la porte, gênée, avec l'expression caractéristique de la personne qui, à force de voir des gens louches cacher des Cybermen dans leurs placards, avait presque oublié qu'on pouvait vouloir de l'intimité pour une bonne raison mais se trouve vivement rappelée à l'ordre.

Le Docteur, lui, leur lança un grand "Passez une bonne journée ! On dirait que vous avez déjà commencé !" mais pensa, lui, à refermer la porte.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant.

L'autre porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, laissant sortir la jeune fille qui les avait sauvés l'après-midi.

Elle les fixa de ses yeux à la pupille blanche et au contour noir, et Rose ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise de voir une caractéristique si inhabituelle chez un être qui semblait si humain, d'apparence comme d'habitudes.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" leur demanda-t-elle. Puis, regardant plus particulièrement le Docteur : "Vous n'êtes pas malade ! Vous ne devez pas être là !"

"Et moi ?" demanda Rose, qui se sentait étrangement exclue de la conversation.

Le regard inversé de la jeune fille se posa sur elle "Vous aussi, c'est vrai !"

A ce moment s'ouvrit l'autre porte, et les deux jeunes gens en sortirent, se plaçant entre la sortie et les voyageurs temporels. L'un d'entre eux était d'un châtain doré, et avait les même yeux surprenants que la jeune fille, avec en plus un iris d'un rouge profond. L'autre était grand, maigre et brun, avec des yeux noirs complètement ordinaires - c'était Liosha.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" leur demanda-t-il brusquement. "Vous êtes complètement stupides ?" Et, plus surpris, après les avoir regardés de plus près. "Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu au temple !! Je pense que je vous reconnaîtrais, même avec ces têtes ordinaires..."

Le Docteur et Rose durent se retenir pour ne pas tomber dans le piège grossier de l'adolescent et se sentir vexés. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, elle, semblait ne pas très bien comprendre la conversation qui se déroulait devant elle.

"Liosha." interrompit l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain. "Ils sont gentils !" Il regarda la jeune fille. "Toi, Dash, tu le sais bien !"

Elle sembla hésiter, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux : "Je te fais confiance." Puis, regardant les trois autres. "Vani a une bien meilleure mémoire que moi." Puis, se reprenant, elle fixa à nouveau Rose et le Docteur "Mais ils ne devraient pas être là !"

"Est-ce qu'il serait possible" demanda le Docteur, "de savoir pourquoi exactement ?"

Dash et Vani, encore une fois, lui lancèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension. Mais Liosha, lui, semblait tout à fait prêt à expliquer les détails.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes aveugles ou idiots ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils sont malades, et que vous risquez d'être contaminés, et vous n'êtes peut-être jamais allés dehors avant, mais vous en avez bien _entendu parler_ ? Ou alors est-ce que les gens en ville disent que la maladie transforme les gens en monstres à trois têtes ?"

Rose commençait à comprendre. D'ailleurs, même si Dash et Vani, à part la couleur de leurs yeux, avaient l'air plutôt sains - Vani était peut-être un peu faible - elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une bonne idée de partir d'ici.

"Et vous, alors ? Pourquoi restez-vous ?" demanda le Docteur en s'adressant à Liosha.

"Oh, j'ai mes raisons, et je suis sûr que vous en avez compris une partie !" lança le jeune homme, qui manifestait une sorte de fureur molle, comme cela semblait être son habitude. "D'ailleurs, si vous répétez ça à mon père, je vous le dis tout de suite, je vous arrache les entrailles et je vous en fais des noeuds pour les cheveux !" Il se tourna vers Vani, lui serra la main avec passion. "Il ne me laisserait plus venir ici, tu comprends ? Non, évidemment. Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime..."

En quelques secondes, ils étaient à nouveau en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche - maintenant qu'ils avaient déjà été surpris, autant en profiter. Ils étaient mignons, décida Rose, même Liosha, à sa manière.

"Pas de problème ! Je ne lui en dirai pas un mot ! Par contre, un prêté pour un rendu, j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions de plus..." Le Docteur fut interrompu par un sourd coup frappé à la porte.

"Dash ? Vani ? Etes-vous là ?" demanda une voix d'homme.

Liosha eut un visible frisson, mais réussit à grand peine à maintenir un ton d'adolescent lassé de tout. "C'est mon père !" murmura-t-il. "Oh non, ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit au courant... il doit juste me chercher, avoir deviné, pas savoir... Il faut que je me cache..."

"Que faites-vous ici, premier prophète ?" demanda Dash à haute voix.

"Dash ! Tu es rentrée ! On m'a dit que deux étrangers étaient venus chez toi, il faut que je les trouve et que je les ramène à la ville !" Rose eut un mouvement de surprise, ignorant absolument comment il avait pu le savoir, puisque ce n'était manifestement pas Dash qui l'avait prévenu. Peut-être avaient-ils été vus par une sorte de sentinelle sans le savoir ? "De toute urgence ! Sont-ils là ?"

"Oui !" s'exclama la jeune fille.

Liosha ouvrit de grands yeux : "Alors il est là pour vous, pas pour moi ?" Puis, bas, très vite d'un ton aussi suppliant que possible, il demanda à Rose et au Docteur "Oh je vous en prie allez-y, ne le laissez pas me trouver, ne le laissez pas parler avec Dash, mon père est très ennuyeux mais c'est un saint - c'est bien pour ça qu'il vient ici, d'ailleurs - il ne vous fera pas de mal."

"Nous arrivons !" lança Rose sans hésitation ni méfiance. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ses intentions, mais dans le pire des cas, il allait monter, alors autant partir avec lui à deux plutôt que trois, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur ne se fit pas prier quand elle le tira par un pan de son manteau, et ils se retrouvèrent devant la large robe, les yeux doux et le crâne chauve de Vimir.

"C'est donc vous !" s'exclama-t-il. "Mais sortez, dépêchez-vous !" Ce disant, il les retenait involontairement, leur serrant la main, au grand étonnement de Rose et du Docteur "Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer !"

"Déjà célèbres !" murmura le Docteur.

"Et on n'essaie même pas de nous tuer ou de nous arrêter ! C'est là qu'est l'originalité !" fit remarquer Rose.

Ils finirent par sortir, puis par quitter l'enceinte, rejoindre le chemin qui menait au dôme, et c'est seulement là que l'homme sembla se calmer et ralentir.

"Premier prophète, si j'ai bien entendu !" s'exclama le Docteur. "C'est ainsi qu'on vous appelle ?"

"Oh non," répondit-il sur un ton embarrassé, "Vimir, Vimir ira très bien ! Et vous, quels sont vos noms ? Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte !"

"Je suis le Docteur, et voici Rose Tyler." Non, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si célèbres que ça. "En fait, Vimir, j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions..."

"Mais oui, bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez !"

"Ah !" Le Docteur eut une grande exclamation de satisfaction. "Enfin quelqu'un avec qui on peut avoir une discussion - intéressante, j'en suis sûr !"

"Il ne faut pas blâmer les malades ! Ce n'est pas leur faute ! Au fait, j'oubliais !"

Prestement, le vieil homme avait sorti une sorte de bobine de bois de sa sacoche et l'avait plantée dans le bras nu de Rose.

"Aaaaah !" cria-t-elle, de surprise et d'une douleur piquante. Tout de suite, l'attitude du Docteur changa complètement. "Que lui avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t-il, le regard dur.

Vimir sembla quelque peu intimidé. "Mais ce sont juste des remèdes, pour vous éviter cela, à vous aussi ?"

"Si vous savez guérir cette maladie, que font ces gens dans ce ghetto ? Et qu'y a-t-il dedans, au fait ? Etes-vous donc médecin ?"

"Non, et cela ne peut avoir qu'un rôle préventif, mais c'est ma femme qui les a faits, et c'est Notre Seigneur qui m'a conseillé de vous soigner !" se défendit-il en parlant si vite qu'il mélangeait ses mots.

"Justement, vous n'êtes pas objectif !" s'exclama le Docteur, un peu radouci, mais toujours accusateur. "En tout cas, je ne me laisserai pas injecter cela avant d'en avoir discuté avec votre femme - pour votre Dieu, ça pourra attendre. Mais au fait, je parlais de questions : quelle est cette maladie si terrible, exactement ? Les pupilles blanches ?"

"Si ce n'était que ça !" Le premier prophète soupira. "Les personnes atteintes semblent d'abord perdre leur notion du temps, et de l'ordre des événements. Elles peuvent se rappeler ce qu'elles ont fait et vu pendant les dernières minutes, mais pas beaucoup plus. Puis, partant de cela, toute idée de relation de cause à effet, et donc de but. Elles peuvent toujours accomplir des tâches simples et routinières, mais en aucun cas réagir à la nouveauté... Par contre, elles semblent avoir quelques aperçus du futur."

"C'est donc ça ! Les explosions !" s'exclama Rose.

"Et la grammaire !" Le Docteur s'attira un regard surpris de Vimir, indulgent de Rose.

"Oui, les explosions." continua Vimir. "Ces personnes peuvent prévoir les explosions de Kayons, aller les disposer au bon moment là où nous avons besoin de champs, reconquérir nos moyens de subsistance sur cette planète."

"Reconquérir ! Donc il y a vraiment eu une glaciation !" s'exclama le Docteur, triomphant.

Si Vimir fut choqué par le ton, il n'en montra rien. "Cela se voit, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira-t-il en désignant le paysage.

"Hum, oui. Mais je suis surtout curieux de savoir comment vous vous en êtes sortis !"

"Nous avons été sauvés par Dieu." répondit simplement Vimir.

Le Docteur se sentit soudain éminemment frustré. "Evidemment. Et en ce qui concerne les détails pratiques ?"

Avec un grand naturel, Vimir répondit : "Il a construit ce dôme pour nous protéger du froid ; et il nous a indiqué comment construire un dispositif pour replacer la planète sur son orbite."

Le Docteur et Rose ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"Ca, c'est un Dieu efficace !" reconnut le Docteur.

"Nous n'avons pas ça chez nous." compléta Rose.

"Nos scientifiques pensaient que c'était complètement absurde, que nous étions condamnés, et puis j'ai convaincu Lienn d'essayer... ma femme." précisa-t-il avec une sorte de fierté, pour ses hôtes qui ne connaissaient pas encore les détails. "Elle était abasourdie, elle m'a parlé de connaissances scientiques au-delà de l'imagination... mais ça a marché."

J'aimerais bien le recontrer..." soupira le Docteur.

"Oh, mais tant mieux ! Cela va arriver !" s'exclama Vimir avec un grand sourire ravi. "Justement, il veut vous voir ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher !"

"Oh..."

"Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous seuls pouvez faire. Il semblait plein d'espoir."

Le Docteur n'avait pas l'air de trouver la nouvelle aussi bonne que Vimir l'avait espéré. Il soupçonnait quelque chose, pensa Rose. Mais il réussit assez facilement à faire passer cela pour un air vexé de ne pas être au courant de tout - peut-être même cela n'était-il pas entièrement de la comédie. "Et pour en revenir à cette maladie ?" demanda-t-il, pour détourner la conversation.

"Oui, oui ! Les troubles psychologiques sont difficiles à vivre ; surtout pour les proches, en fait, puisque les émotions des malades sont intactes. Peut-être même renforcées par une impression qu'elles sont éternelles, qui sait ? Le plus grave problème est qu'elle finit par être mortelle. Le corps s'affaiblit sur la fin, et là, le malade n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre."

"En combien de temps ?"

"Cela dépend. Les gens du peuple peuvent survivre plusieurs années, alors que les nobles meurent parfois en quelques jours."

Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent. "Voilà autre chose..."

"Quelle est la différence entre les nobles et les gens du peuple ?" demanda Rose. "Parce que si les nobles, sont, disons, de gros monstres verts à la biologie complètement différente, cela pourrait expliquer des choses !"

"Non, non !" s'exclama Vimir. "Ce n'est qu'une différence de richesse et de naissance, vraiment !"

Il laissa le Docteur et Rose méditer ces nouveaux renseignements, continuant de parler, comme pour lui-même.

"Et parce qu'ils meurent de façon si cruelle, je ne peux croire Senia qui dit que cette maladie est un don de Notre Seigneur pour nous aider à vivre ici, une sorte d'état de grâce... je me suis posé la question, pourtant, ils sont si innocents, ils ne comprennent plus le mensonge... mais je ne pense pas..."

"Senia ?" demanda Rose.

"La seconde prophétesse."

"Oooh !" s'exclama le Docteur. "Vous avez un ensemble ordonné de prophètes ? Il y en a un troisième, et un dixième, et un quarante-deuxième, et plein de petits prophètes ?"

"Non." répondit Vimir, un peu confus, comme s'il ne savait comment prendre la plaisanterie. "Juste nous deux."

"Et vraiment, on a besoin d'ordonner un ensemble à deux éléments, cela révèle des choses..." Mais, alors qu'ils discutaient, ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'à une porte, toujours en bois, d'une épaisseur remarquable, creusée à flanc de colline. Vimir poussa de son épaule la lourde porte, qui ne semblait pas avoir de système de fermeture spécial, et ramassa à l'entrée une sorte de lampe sourde. Il les guida dans le tunnel, et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes de marche pour qu'ils trouvent une autre porte et ressortent, comme ils s'y étaient attendu, sous le dôme.

La lumière était un peu affaiblie, mais le soleil à l'extérieur était tellement lumineux que ce n'était pas désagréable ; et il y faisait encore plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur.

Quelques rues, et ils furent rendus au domicile de Vimir, qui n'était qu'une maison de bois ordinaire. Lienn était en train de transporter un carton ; elle le posa sur la table pour pouvoir tendre la main aux visiteurs.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" leur demanda-t-elle, d'un regard lourd de surprise. D'où venez-vous, et quels sont ses vêtements ?"

"Je suis le Docteur, et voici Rose !"

"Nous sommes juste des touristes, vraiment ! Sauf que votre mari a l'air d'avoir une autre idée sur la question..."

"C'est Notre Seigneur qui désirait les voir !" s'exclama Vimir.

Le Docteur s'accouda au buffet, nonchalant, et regarda Lienn. "Alors, chez vous les scientifiques et les religieux sont... très proches ? C'est rare ! Pas la mauvaise forme de rareté, mais..."

Elle haussa les épaules "Je crois en Dieu comme je crois en la loi de la gravitation. Quand on voit les effets, comment nier les causes ?" Elle prit un air malicieux. "Ensuite, si vous voulez faire bouder Vimir pendant dix minutes, vous pouvez faire la supposition que ce n'est peut-être pas un Dieu tout-puissant, qui de toute façon n'aurait aucune raison de se soucier précisément de nous, juste un esprit lié à notre planète. Il déteste ça."

Et de fait, Vimir essayait de ne pas rouler des yeux devant ses invités.

"Mais voilà ce qu'on peut savoir. Les consignes de Notre Seigneur nous ont tous sauvés, et il ne nous demande en échange que de l'admiration et des louanges. C'est bien assez divin pour moi !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un air de défi exagéré, comme si elle réprimait un éclat de rire. Rose sourit.

"Mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que sont ces remèdes que vous essayez d'établir, et comment vous vous y prenez !" lança le Docteur d'un ton passionné, légèrement accusateur sans doute.

Lienn eut un grand soupir désabusé. "Je n'ai pas le moindre indice sur comment en détecter l'agent ! J'essaie un peu toutes nos combinaisons de médicaments génériques, mais je doute d'obtenir un quelconque résultat un jour !" Vimir voulut dire un mot pour la consoler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Oh, comme je m'inquiète pour Liosha, pourtant !"

Rose et le Docteur, conformément à leur promesse, réussirent à ne laisser échapper aucune exclamation marquant qu'elle avait bien raison. Cependant, quand elle rajouta "Je suis sûre qu'il va régulièrement dans le village des malades... et je crois qu'il a de bonnes raisons." Rose ne put s'empêcher de demander "Et vous croyez qu'il sait que vous le savez ?"

Lienn écarta les mains. "Je ne pense pas... mais après tout, qui suis-je pour enlever à un enfant le plaisir de contrarier ses parents en secret ? Je crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un là-bas... peut-être Dash... et c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que je trouve quelque chose, non seulement pour le protéger, mais pour guérir la fille qu'il aime !"

Rose murmura à l'oreille du Docteur : "Il est possible qu'il trouve le moyen de contrarier ses parents autrement, il a de la réserve !" Mais le Seigneur du Temps semblait toujours soucieux. "Et il n'a manifesté aucun symptôme depuis ? Votre mari non plus ?"

"En effet. Mais cela n'est sans doute qu'une heureux hasard ; je connais des gens qui n'ont fait que croiser des malades, de loin, pourtant, alors qu'ils les avaient toujours évités et qui ont été affectés instantanément ! Mais est-ce que vous voudriez manger, d'abord ?"

Ils n'avaient rien eu pour récupérer de leurs heures de marche, et Rose accepta avec un grand plaisir la bouillie de céréales aromatisée d'herbes diverses qui constituait le quotidien de Vimir et Lienn, et qu'ils offrirent avec joie.

Pendant le repas, Rose, qui était assise à côté du Docteur, se laissa glisser contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

"Vous êtes merveilleux, Docteur." commença-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés.

Le Docteur eut un sursaut d'embarras. Non pas qu'il doutât de l'exactitude ou de la sincérité de ces propos, ni qu'il en fût fâché le moins du monde, mais maintenant, devant des gens, et sans raison particulière... c'était pour le moins surprenant !

Puis il eut un sursaut plus violent. "Rose !" cria-t-il presque. "Ouvre les yeux !"

Ce qu'elle fit sans délai ni difficulté ; mais sa pupille était blanche, et le blanc de son oeil était noir, et le Docteur sentit tout son corps trembler, malgré la chaleur qui lui sembla d'un coup presque étouffante.

"Que lui avez-vous fait ?" cria-t-il aux deux époux. "Pourquoi lui avoir donné un vaccin qui, si j'ai bien compris, n'avait jamais été testé ? Oh, je n'ai aucune confiance dans les médicaments qu'on me fait prendre pendant que je vais très bien et sans me demander mon accord !"

Lienn recula devant sa colère excessive. "Ce n'est pas un vaccin... il ne contient aucun élément de la maladie en question... je pense que ce n'est pas... je ne comprends pas..." elle reculait, apparemment désolée, paniquée, devant le Docteur qui avançait à chaque fois, probablement inconscient de sa propre fureur, en proie à un horrible soupçon mêlé de culpabilité. "Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès ?"

"Pardon." articula Vimir, fermement, mais doucement. Ni le Docteur, ni sa femme morte d'inquiétude ne firent vraiment attention à son interruption.

Cependant, il avait en main une bobine de bois semblable à celle qu'il avait utilisée pour Rose, ramassée dans le fouillis des objets de verre de sa femme ; et quand il la planta brusquement dans le dos du Docteur, ce dernier s'effondra à terre.

Rose regardait la scène sans comprendre, ses yeux aux pupilles blanches se déplaçant sur Vimir, puis sur Lienn, pour revenir toujours sur le Docteur, de plus en plus horrifiés.

_A suivre _


	3. Partie 3

Le Docteur se réveilla, agita ses membres engourdis avec une énergie qui laissait penser à une attaque de danse de Saint-Guy, et évalua rapidement la situation.

La première chose, la plus importante : Rose était là. Elle avait pris sa main et le fixait de ses pupilles blanches, sans rien dire, même pour noter son réveil. Il en ressentit un nouveau pincement d'horreur.

Le second point, qui arrivait avec un très court retard sur la liste de priorités, était qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas actuellement ligotés sur un tapis roulant avec un hachoir au bout, ni suspendus au-dessus d'un lac d'acide, ni dans une pièce hermétiquement close avec une réserve d'air minuscule, ni d'ailleurs aucune des deux mille quatre cent trente-huit situations les plus pressantes auxquelles il était habitué.

En fait, leur environnement direct consistait en une sorte de cagibi, une pièce aux murs de planches de bois, avec une unique fenêtre de verre petite et haut placée. Il n'y avait aucun meuble. En bref, on ne pouvait vraiment pas considérer ça comme une chambre d'amis - le fait de l'assommer en premier lieu pour l'y installer aurait pu être un indice.

La porte était massive - quand le Docteur essaya de l'enfoncer, il comprit qu'on avait placé une barre de bois derrière pour servir de sécurité supplémentaire, en plus de la serrure métallique.

Deux des planches étaient mal jointes, pourtant, et en plaçant l'oeil au niveau de la fente on pouvait, outre confirmer la théorie sur la méthode de fermeture, apercevoir un couloir désert. Il menait à ce qui semblait être une porte de service, et si réellement elle menait à l'extérieur, c'était la deuxième prison la plus mal située de l'univers, après celle qui était toute proche du réacteur nucléaire et qu'il avait essayée aussi. Soit quelqu'un était trop sûr de lui par rapport à ses systèmes de fermeture, soit la pièce était effectivement un cagibi hâtivement recyclé.

Le Docteur médita rapidement sur la personnalité de ses geôliers, et arriva à la conclusion que si ce n'était pas la deuxième solution, deux personnes étaient de remarquables comédiens. Cela s'annonçait bien !

S'il réussissait à sortir de cette pièce, en tout cas.

Le tournevis sonique, qu'on lui avait bien stupidement et bien opportunément laissé, régla le problème de la serrure en quelques instants. Mais son action sur le bois était, malheureusement, négligeable.

"C'est comme si nous étions déjà dehors, n'est-ce pas ?" suggéra-t-il à Rose. Son visage ne marquait qu'incompréhension devant ce mélange entre présent et futur, et le Docteur se sentit bien malheureux à nouveau. Il allait devoir tout faire tout seul. Dans son état normal, Rose aurait eu une idée, certainement - ou son énergie aurait fait naître les siennes.

Il observa encore la fenêtre - elle était trop étroite, sans parler de la hauteur, pour que l'un des deux puisse y passer, certainement. Pourtant...

Il enleva une de ses chaussures, qu'il enveloppa dans sa veste ; puis, après avoir demané à Rose de se ranger sur le côté, il fit tournoyer l'arme improvisée pour l'envoyer dans la vitre.

Le verre se fendilla. Il était solide.

Deux essais encore, et des éclats de verre tombèrent sur le sol. Le Docteur ramassa un des plus longs, sa main maintenant enroulée dans ladite veste, força un peu pour le faire passer par le fente de la porte... et, après quelques essais infructueux, réussit à faire levier et à faire glisser la planche.

Il y eut un bruit sourd quand elle s'abattit à terre.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, s'accrochant à la main de Rose qui, sur ses injonctions, courait déjà ; il faisait de grands sauts sur son unique pied chaussé, tout en remettant sa Converse de l'autre main.

Comme il l'avait supposé, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle étroite. Tout en ajustant sa chaussure, il regarda autour de lui. D'un côté, c'était une impasse. De l'autre...

"Enfin, vous êtes là !" s'exclama Liosha. "J'ai failli attendre !"

Le Docteur eut un geste de recul. Rose sourit.

"He, du calme ! Déjà que je me crève à venir vous aider ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, pourtant, si mes parents sont des boulets qui ont abusé. Mais bon, on va dire que puisque vous n'étiez avec eux que pour me rendre service, je peux envisager..."

"Vous veniez pour nous délivrer ?"

"Euh, je n'irais pas jusque-là ! J'attendais que vous sortiez ! Si vous n'en étiez pas capables, vous ne valiez pas la peine d'être aidés. La première fois que mes parents m'ont puni en m'enfermant dans ma chambre et que je me suis évadé, j'avais cinq ans !" Il haussa les épaules. "Alors, vous me suivez, oui ou non ?"

Le Docteur lui emboîta le pas, non sans demander "Dans quelle direction ?"

"Je suppose que je vais vous ramener à l'extérieur de la ville, et vous allez revenir d'où vous êtes venus ?"

"Le problème est, assura le Docteur d'une voix ferme, que nous ne pouvons pas."

Il désigna Rose d'un signe de tête. Liosha, tout en marchant toujours, lui lança un regard. Puis un deuxième regard.

"Oh, par la queue de..." Il s'interrompit. "C'est trop injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Vous arrivez juste en visite, comme ça, et tout de suite... alors que moi, qui essaie de la choper depuis plusieurs mois..."

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des paroles de compassion au départ prenait un tour tout différent. "Vous essayez de l'attraper ? N'est-ce pas une maladie grave ?"

"Les gens ne comprennent pas comment ça marche, c'est tout. Ils croient que la maladie transforme les gens en idiots, capables seulement de suivre les ordres... mais c'est parce qu'ils sont tout le temps à parler des souvenirs du passé, des prévisions du futur, et d'autres machins dont ils feraient mieux de se débarrasser. Moi, les inquiétudes et les regrets, ça m'emmerde. Quand je parle avec Vani, il n'y a que l'instant présent qui compte, et à ce sujet je vous assure qu'il est bien plus intéressant que n'importe qui ici !" Il y avait une lueur de défi sur son visage. "Et pas seulement parce que c'est Vani, je veux dire, Dash aussi ! ca ne me dérangerait pas d'aller vivre avec eux. Au contraire !"

"Mais les gens meurent !"

"Je ne suis pas noble, moi ! J'ai plusieurs années devant moi !"

Le Docteur lança un regard meurtrier à quelqu'un qui faisait si peu de cas de sa vie ; il n'avait pas la moindre intention de prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait pris la main de Rose sans hésiter et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Liosha frissonna et continua d'une voix plus douce.

"Et au moins, je ne saurai pas que je vais mourir bientôt, ni que Vani va mourir. Ni que les gens meurent en général." Puis, furieux contre le monde à nouveau, et contre lui pour avoir laissé bas ses défenses : "Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de devenir vieux ! C'est trop nul ! Je ne supporte pas les vieux !" Il fixa le Docteur d'un air soupçoneux. "Vous ne semblez pas en être. Encore que..."

Le Docteur trouva superflu de mentionner ses neuf cents ans.

"Enfin bref !" reprit Liosha. "Les vieux sont insupportables, et Notre Seigneur est le pire de tous. Toujours à s'imaginer que parce qu'il nous a sauvés, on doit passé la moitié de notre vie à le remercier..."

L'attention du Docteur se reporta sur Rose. "Il faut la guérir le plus vite possible !" murmura-t-il.

"Mais il n'y a pas de remède !"

"Il faudra donc que j'en trouve un, c'est tout !"

"Cela fait des années que les médecins cherchent ! Enfin, au moins ma mère et les autres qui sont du côté de mon père." Puis, devant l'air interrogateur du Docteur. "Je veux dire, Senia a toujours été contre ; elle pensait que la maladie était envoyée par Notre Seigneur pour aider notre société à être reconstruite, et que les recherches ne mèneraient jamais à rien de toute façon. Mon père, lui..."

"Non !" lança soudain Rose.

Le Docteur la regarda, inquiet, tandis que Liosha fixait les alentours. "Elle a dû sentir quelque chose dans le futur, murmura-t-il, et je ne sais pas..."

Et en effet, le Docteur entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers eux. Entraînant Rose par la main, il se prépara à courir dans la division opposée, selon une routine bien établie.

Mais elle restait immobile.

"Rose, viens avec nous !" s'exclama-t-il, en espérant garder la voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas être repéré.

"Je ne peux pas." murmura-t-elle.

Il n'y avait pas spécialement d'émotion dans sa voix, mais le Docteur était paniqué pour deux. Soudain, ses jambes faillirent, et elle tomba doucement à terre, sans souffrir, sa main toujours dans celle du Docteur.

"C'est très mauvais !" s'exclama Liosha. "D'où venez-vous ? Elle réagit comme une noble !"

"Rose." murmurait toujours le Docteur. "Rose, essaie de te lever. He, tu cours plus vite que moi, d'habitude !"

Un de leurs poursuivants tourna le coin de la rue.

"C'est mauvais." murmura Liosha, très vite. "Les serviteurs de Senia. Je crains qu'elle soit un peu plus capable que mes parents. Si vous vous faites capturer, j'essaierai peut-être d'aider à vous délivrer, mais je ne me fais pas prendre avec vous."

Et il détala. Un des hommes courut à sa poursuite.

"Non !" cria Senia, qui venait elle aussi d'apparaître, avec plusieurs autres, armés de hallebardes. "Lui ne compte pas ! Capturez seulement ces deux-là, et surtout, séparez-les !"

"On dirait que cette planète entière insiste sur ce point..." murmura-t-il. "Pardonne-moi, Rose, mais dans ces conditions, je peux aussi essayer de ne pas me faire prendre. Je reviendrai. Je te le promets."

"Tous à sa poursuite !" cria Senia, après qu'il eut commencé à courir. Elle désigna un de ses hommes, qui prenait son temps. "Sauf toi ! Aide-moi plutôt à la transporter jusqu'à chez moi ; nous l'enfermerons dans une des chambres." Sa voix devint moins autoritaire, plus triste. "Et nous la soignerons de notre mieux. Ce qui n'est pas grand chose."

L'homme passa autour de son cou le bras de Rose, trop faible maintenant pour faire autre chose que se laisser porter.

* * *

Le Docteur, après un coup de hallebarde évité de justesse qui avait troué son costume et paralysé l'arme du premier de ses poursuivants en la laissant se ficher dans un mur, avait couru dans quelques petites rues, ainsi que quelques grandes rues où des gens vaquaient à leurs affaires. Avec ses vêtements, il était à peu près impossible de se fondre dans la foule. Jack lui aurait conseillé de les enlever, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Ce qui n'aurait probablement pas marché non plus.

Il parvint enfin à se trouver seul, dans une des nombreuses ruelles, sans bruits de pas derrière lui, sans témoins qui pourraient indiquer dans quelle direction il était parti...

Il se sentait à la fois furieux, inquiet et impuissant, ce qui était un mélange extrêmement déplaisant. Bien sûr, il voulait aller chercher Rose. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun moyen de la soigner, par conséquent même réussir à s'enfuir avec elle n'était pas une des fins les plus heureuses.

D'un autre côté, s'il allait chez Senia... peut-être pourrait-il savoir pourquoi elle désirait tant le capturer sans le connaître. Peut-être cela était-il lié à la maladie... ou à leur dieu, ou à tout cela. Il n'y avait pas seulement Rose. Il y avait des choses à apprendre. Et aussi, pouvait-il arrêter de se chercher des excuses ? Il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire ce qu'il voulait !

Il ressortit dans un endroit plus fréquenté de la ville. Aucun garde ne l'attendait.

"Excusez-moi !" demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire, à un homme qui passait par là. "Je dois absolument me rendre chez la seconde prêtresse Senia, et je me suis perdu. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?"

Ses notions d'étiquette étaient apparemment justes, car il obtint la description d'un chemin long et complexe, mais qui devait a priori l'emmener ultimement chez la prêtresse.

Il remercia, et s'en alla en calculant à quelle distance exactement il devait commencer à raser les murs.

* * *

Le serviteur de Senia monta Rose, toujours à peine consciente, dans les escaliers de sa luxueuse maison de bois tendu de tissus épais. Senia le suivait, à quelques mètres derrière.

"Dans la chambre d'amis au bout du couloir, elle y sera très bien. Je fermerai à clé. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit nécessaire, vu son état, pauvre jeune fille." Elle continua, rêveuse : "Il reste l'autre, bien sûr, celui qu'il veut voir... mais je les ai séparés. Même si je n'y arrive pas, le reste est officiellement le travail de Vimir. J'espère bien gagner Ses faveurs, avec ça..."

Rose s'agita. Le garde, qui la soutenait plus qu'il la transportait, réajusta son poids.

Quand soudain, elle se cambra. Sauta sur le côté. Et partit en courant - son pas certainement peu sûr, mais Senia et son serviteur en étaient tellement choqués qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de la retenir.

"Non !" cria Senia, paralysée, quand elle la vit ouvrir une des portes.

Mais Rose semblait obéir à une voix plus forte que la sienne. Elle trébucha plus qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

"Qui a laissé cette porte ouverte !" hurla Senia à son domestique ; il n'osa pas lui dire que c'était elle, se précipitant plutôt vers la porte. Mais elle l'avait devancée. Se tenant dans l'encadrement, elle cria "Si tu lui fais du mal, je te promets que je te tuerai !"

Mais Rose n'en manifestait pas l'intention. Elle était assise par terre, près du lit de Ludi, serrant sa petite main.

"Bonjour, maman." dit la petite fille. Elle souriait. Elle se releva même légèrement sur un coude, pour saluer sa mère. Senia semblait choquée. Elle ne l'avait pas vue tant bouger depuis bien longtemps.

"Ludi, tu n'as pas..." Elle hésita, se demanda comment tourner la question d'une façon que sa fille comprendrait. "Tu aimes bien la dame ?"

"Oui, maman !" s'exclama la petite fille.

"C'est bon, ici..." fit remarquer Rose à personne en particulier.

Senia hésita.

Ils ne doivent pas voir ta fille, avait dit leur Seigneur. Ils ne doivent surtout pas être exposés à la Maladie. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas par sa faute ! Et si cela pouvait apporter quelque chose à sa fille, d'avoir une compagne dans le même étrange état d'esprit... elle avait tant de mal à lui parler.

Et Ludi était réveillée. Depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant. Sans montrer le mondre signe de fatigue.

"Soyez sages !" s'exclama-t-elle, avant de fermer la porte.

Elle ne la ferma pas à clé ; mais, par prudence, elle ferma entièrement tout l'étage.

Elle demanda qu'on la prévienne dès que ses serviteurs partis à la poursuite du Docteur serait revenus.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre l'échec !" lança-t-elle fièrement. Puis elle ajouta, pour elle seulement "Surtout après une première trahison. Oh, s'Il sait, si c'est une tentation qu'Il m'envoie, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !"

* * *

Le Docteur suivait toujours les indications qu'on lui avait données. Il avait traversé un quartier de cabanes branlantes, bien différentes de la grande maison à étages de Vimir, Lienn et Liosha ; mais maintenant, la tendance s'était inversée, et toutes les maisons, quoique toujours en bois, étaient ornées de peintures ou de sculptures.

De plus, il croisait toujours régulièrement quelques domestiques portant le même genre de costumes que ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi, et cela le rendait nerveux.

Heureusement, il n'en encore vu aucun qui portait une hallebarde.

Sauf quand il se mit, justement, à s'approcher de la bonne maison. A défaut d'autre chose, c'était une preuve qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il fit le tour prudemment, essayant de trouver une entrée qui serait gardée par un individu pas trop contrariant. Une serrure seule, par exemple.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

Sans un mot, il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

C'était Liosha.

"Je passe mon temps à vous attendre, vraiment !" s'exclama l'adolescent renfrogné.

"C'est dans la nature même du monde et du temps." répondit le Docteur avec un grand sourire provocateur.

"Je ne viens avec vous que parce que je soupçonne que vous pouvez ne pas être _trop_ ennuyeux, alors vous avez intérêt à être a la hauteur !" Il leva la tête. "Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais..."

"Je suis le Docteur."

"Le Docteur qui ?"

"Juste le Docteur."

"Rien à dire. Et elle ? L'Infirmière, ou quelque chose ?"

"Rose." répondit le Docteur, avec une intensité involontaire. "Rose Tyler." Il frissonna "Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire."

"A mon avis, rien du tout. Je m'inquièterais plus de ses réactions à la Maladie, à votre place."

"Et ton père n'allait rien nous faire non plus, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le Docteur, un peu amer. "C'est lui qui nous a infectés !"

"Si oui, ce n'est pas exprès !"

"J'ai l'intuition qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous."

"Et moi, je les ai espionnés ! Ce qui est un moyen de renseignements carrément plus fiable !"

Le Docteur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Liosha haussa les épaules.

"Rien de spécial. "Je devrais leur présenter des excuses."" L'imitation de Vimir et de son air soucieux était parfaitement exacte. "Et puis une discussion sur si c'était vraiment leur faute, et ils avaient l'air de se poser vraiment la question. Mais quand ils ont décidé d'y aller, pour les excuses je veux dire, forcément, vous étiez partis !"

Le Docteur assimila ses renseignements, se concentra à nouveau sur la maison de Senia.

"Où peuvent-ils l'avoir emprisonnée ?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Dans une des chambres, je suppose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, ici, que quelqu'un se fasse capturer." Il lorgna sur le Docteur. "Sans compter que vous êtes des étrangers à la planète. Que vous êtes, apparemment, convoqués par Notre Seigneur. Ca non plus, ça n'arrive jamais. Vous êtes des trucs bizarres."

"Alors qu'une maladie mystérieuse qui confond le passé et le futur, ou un Dieu qui explique comment déplacer des planètes, ça arrive tous les jours ! Plus qu'un enlèvement."

"En pratique, oui. Pourquoi en parler comme si cela avait un rapport ?"

Le docteur considéra Liosha avec attention pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une dissonance culturelle frappante ou d'humour très à froid.

"Bientôt, continua l'adolescent, vous allez supposer qu'elle est dans des geôles dans une base secrète construite sous la maison."

"Je n'en serais même pas surpris."

"Eh bien ce serait une erreur. Il y a une base souterraine, mais elle n'est pas du tout secrète. Je sais qu'elle est là. Ne confondez pas tout."

Cette fois-ci, Liosha se moquait sincèrement de lui, et n'essayait même plus de le cacher.

"C'est par là qu'est le chemin pour aller rencontrer Notre Seigneur en personne." précisa-t-il. "Au moins, un des chemins. L'autre est au temple. Mais s'il y avait des geôles, ce serait une grosse surprise."

"Cela doit être bien surveillé, alors..." Le Docteur eut une inspiration. "La maison voisine le sera moins."

"Elle n'aura pas Rose, ni de base secrète, d'ailleurs, mais à part ça, oui..."

"Les ruelles sont minuscules, je l'ai bien vu ! On peut passer d'un toit à l'autre ! Et les maisons classiques, sur Cessar, ont des lucarnes au grenier !" Il le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "Vous n'avez pas renoncé à vos antiques et pratiques traditions pendant que je ne regardais pas ?"

"Non, mais pour y entrer..."

"Fais-moi confiance !"

Le Docteur choisit une maison suffisamment proche, mais avec la porte donnant dans la direction opposée, puis il sonna bruyamment à l'entrée.

"Je ne sais pas si..." murmura Liosha.

Un jeune domestique vint ouvrir.

"Bonjour !" tonna le Docteur, ajoutant ses papiers psychiques. "Le fils du premier prophète et moi, nous sommes en mission pour Notre Seigneur. Nous devons accéder à votre grenier."

"Je ne sais pas si Monsieur..."

"He bien, prévenez-le, pour qu'il puisse confirmer l'autorisation ! Ou ne le prévenez pas du tout, après tout. A vous de choisir. Mais en tout cas, ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin. Où sont les escaliers ? Ah, voilà !"

Le propriétaire furieux vint les interrompre, mais il fut bien forcé, lui aussi, de s'incliner. Il envoya le domestique de l'entrée les suivre, pourtant, pour vérifier qu'ils n'emportaient rien.

Cela ne dérangea pas le Docteur, qui ouvrit la lucarne avec son tournevis sonique, et salua avec un grand sourire : "Notre séjour dans votre demeure est fini ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec le ciel !"

Il ne montra aucune réponse autre qu'un regard surpris, et retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes.

"Par ici." murmura ensuite le Docteur à Liosha. "On peut se cacher derrière la cheminée !"

"Vous voulez vraiment mourir." fit remarquer le jeune homme. "Pas que ça me dérange d'aider..."

Ceci dit, il suivit le Docteur dans ses acrobaties, arrivant sur le toit de chez Senia, couchés sur le ventre. Si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de leur présence, il avait été discret ; et la lucarne était bien là où elle devait être.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grenier empli de meubles et de coffres. La trappe de sortie ne fut pas très difficile à trouver non plus.

En dessous était l'étage des domestiques, expliqua Liosha à voix basse. Heureusement, ils étaient tous au travail, et il ne fut pas très difficile d'atteindre le second étage.

Ils parcoururent le long couloir sans faire de bruit, dans les tapis épais.

"Docteur !"

C'était la voix de Rose.

Le Docteur se précipita vers la pièce. "Rose !" s'exclama-t-il. "Que se passe-t-il !"

"Vous êtes là." dit-elle en souriant.

"Pourquoi as-tu appelé ?"

"Vous êtes là." Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras.

"Bien sûr." murmura le Docteur. "Décalage temporel."

Ainsi rassuré, après s'être assis à côté de Rose, il s'adressa à la petite fille dont il occupait le lit indûment (Liosha avait préféré s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable.) "Et toi, qui es-tu ?"

"Ludi." répondit la petite fille. "Et toi ?"

"Ainsi, la fille de Senia est malade aussi !" s'exclama Liosha, les yeux écarquillés. "Je n'en savais rien."

Si le Docteur enregistra très certainement l'information, il préféra rester concentré sur la conversation courante : "Je suis un ami de Rose. On m'appelle le Docteur."

"Docteur." répéta la petite fille. "Vous soignez les gens."

"Cela m'arrive, mais..."

"Vous me soignez ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama le Docteur. Il se tourna vers Rose. "Je _vais_ trouver un remède." Il lui sourit "Tu vas mieux."

Rose ne comprit pas. Bien sûr. Evolution temporelle. Trop difficile à saisir dans cet état.

Soudain, il sauta en l'air.

"Une maladie qui enlève la conscience de l'évolution temporelle..." murmura-t-il, comme inspiré. "Ou plutôt, qui l'inverse partiellement et la trouble..." Il fit une pause. "Mais bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-il. "Tout concorde ! Quand les roturiers tombent malades, ils sont exilés dans le ghetto, bien sûr ? Ce que les nobles ne permettront pas ?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Cela pourrait être causé par une interférence entre la ligne temporelle des malades et celle de l'agent contaminant ! Réflechissez-y : si le temps propre de cette maladie est inversée, alors, bien sûr, la causalité est inversée ! Voilà pourquoi ! Les gens qui sont exposés à une importante source - qui habitent ensemble, c'est-à-dire - profitent d'un soin naturel ! Et à l'inverse, toute forme de soin ou de prévention, par inversion du principe de causalité, a une chance de la provoquer ! Oh, Liosha, on dirait que vos parents n'avaient que de bonnes intentions, après tout !"

Liosha fronça le sourcil, sans qu'on puisse deviner si c'était l'effort dû à la concentration ou la contrariété d'entendre dire du bien de ses parents.

"Vous ne l'avez pas attrapée juste parce que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'éviter ! Et pareil pour votre père ! Et donc un remède doit être... vivre ensemble ne réussit qu'à freiner la maladie, il faudrait trouver une source plus pure..." Il arpenta la pièce, presque courant, sous les regards surpris de Rose et Liosha. "Oh, brillant ! Ces lynx de pierre qui ressemblent un peu à des créatures de Gallifrey ! Leurs réactions ne sont pas naturelles, évidemment ! Ni même leurs mouvements ! Mais si on les observe à l'envers... cela le devient ! Cela est lié, et peut-être que simplement les toucher..." Il prit la main de Rose "Nous allons chasser le lynx !"

Puis il se paralysa sur place, comme si une révélation encore plus énorme venait de lui tomber dessus.

"Rose, dis-moi que je suis un idiot !"

"Vous n'êtes pas un idiot !" s'exclama-t-elle, comme offensée même par l'idée.

"Vous êtes un idiot." annonça charitablement Liosha, mais le Docteur ne manifesta pas toute la reconnaissance nécessaire. "Même si, si ce que vous dites sur la maladie est vrai, vous êtes aussi plus de la moitié d'un génie."

"C'est la symétrie PCT ! L'antimatière peut co-exister avec la matière, en évitant l'explosion si on inverse non seulement le signe des particules mais leur ligne temporelle !"

"Certainement." murmura Liosha, comme à un malade mental qu'il ne faut pas contrarier.

"Antimatière, manipulation stellaire, manipulation du temps, et une cité-dôme, et ces créatures... et ce complexe de Dieu, même si c'est, hum, plus courant... Rose, la prochaine fois que je me vanterai trop, pour me rappeler à l'ordre, dis-moi juste..."

C'est à ce moment que Senia se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte, une épée à la main.

"Ne touchez pas à ma fille !" s'exclama-t-elle, menaçante.

Liosha sursauta, pris en faute. Le Docteur, lui, se leva, s'avança vers elle. Son expression était plus menaçante que l'épée. Pourtant, elle se sentit plus tranquille, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Ludi.

"Avez-vous seulement entendu ce que je viens de dire !?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Non, et je m'en soucie peu ! Notre Seigneur m'a demandé de vous amener à lui ! Il a demandé que vous ne soyez pas exposés à la maladie ! Et il m'a demandé de vous séparer ! J'ai échoué, mais cela au moins sera fait !"

"Eh bien si vous suiviez, vous saurez que je peux peut-être guérir votre fille ! Mais vous vous en moquez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous prétendez ? Un aide divine, un mal nécessaire et sacré... et vous cachez que votre fille est touchée ! Mais vous avez toujours eu peur ! Alors même que vous prétendiez cela, vous preniez des mesures pour la protéger contre la contamination ! Quelle hypocrisie ! Et savez-vous ? Ce sont ces précautions même qui l'ont rendue malade !"

"Vous mentez !" hurla la femme.

"Demandez-vous pourquoi la Maladie retarde son évolution quand plusieurs malades sont placés ensemble ! C'est une claire inversion temporelle !"

Elle sembla analyser l'information presque malgré elle. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Vous n'avez aucune preuve !" clama-t-elle.

"Je vais en avoir !" s'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a été demandé ? Nous séparer, n'est-ce pas ? He bien, tout va bien se passer pour vous. Je vais me rendre, si seulement vous laissez Rose partir avec ce jeune homme !"

Elle hésita.

"Si j'ai raison, ils pourraient revenir avec un remède !" clama-t-il. "Cela vous est-il interdit ?"

Senia se reprit. "Je pense que vous êtes fou." dit-elle d'une voix très froide. "Mais je ne vois aucun problème à les laisser partir, effectivement."

"Liosha !" s'exclama le Docteur. "Je te confie Rose ! Es-tu capable d'emmener Rose, avec Vani et Dash, très probablement, là où vivent ces créatures ? Ce sera dangereux..."

"Je n'ai peur de rien !" s'exclama Liosha.

Le Docteur sourit, comme s'il attendait cette réponse. "J'en ai vu sur la colline de pierre proche du village des malades." précisa-t-il. "Peut-être faudra-t-il les toucher, ou peut-être... peut-être le remède peut-il être extrait de leur corps. Mais tout se ramène là !" Il se tourna. "Rose. Liosha... comment dites-vous déjà ? T'aura aidée." Elle lui sourit.

"OK. A moi de sauver la demoiselle !" s'exclama-t-il avec son sourire insolent habituel, plus libre depuis qu'il avait compris que Senia allait effectivement le laisser partir. "Et vous, amusez-vous bien à faire connaissance avec Notre Seigneur."

"Oh, je le connais déjà."

"Ah ?"

"Je l'ai déjà affronté plusieurs fois."

"Et alors ?"

"J'ai gagné."

"Bon."

Senia écoutait cette conversation, manifestement choquée.

"Partez tous les deux !" s'exclama-t-elle, évacuant sa colère sur Liosha et Rose. "Avant que je change d'avis !"

Ce qu'ils firent, même si le regard de Rose se tournait vers lui, comme désespéré de le quitter. Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait.

Ludi sembla triste de la voir partir ; mais elle ne dit rien.

Le Docteur, lui, finit sa phrase à voix très basse, pour lui seul. "Mais cette fois, malheureusement, je devrai admettre qu'il a des raisons justifiées de me haïr."

_A suivre_


	4. Partie 4

__

Désolée pour le temps d'attente avant ce chapitre ! Le prochain est le dernier.

Comme ça fait longtemps, un petit résumé des chapitres précédents : le Docteur et Rose arrivent sur une planète qui semble se remettre d'une glaciation, le tout grâce à un "dieu" mystérieux, alors qu'elle aurait dû être projetée loin dans l'espace dix ans auparavant. Mais tous les problèmes ne sont pas résolus : une maladie qui brouille la perception du temps, et tue à long terme, touche les habitants. Rose, malgré une injection préventive d'une femme médecin nommée Lienn, est contaminée et montre des symptômes sévères. Alors que le Docteur vient de comprendre que la maladie en question suit sa propre ligne temporelle inversée, il se fait surprendre par Senia, prêtresse du dieu en question, lequel a très envie de rencontrer le Docteur. Ce dernier marchande avec elle pour qu'elle laisse partir Liosha (un ado insupportable, fils de Lienn, dont le petit ami est contaminé lui aussi) et Rose retrouver des lynx sauvages. Selon ses déductions, ils pourraient être à l'origine d'un remède. En échange, il suit Senia sans faire d'histoires. d'autant plus que, au vu de quelques détails impliquant de l'anti-matière et de la manipulation stellaire, il commence à avoir une petite idée de qui ce dieu est...

* * *

A la suite de Senia, entouré de ses deux gardes, le Docteur descendit quelques escaliers, avant d'arriver jusqu'à un sous-sol, un mur dans lequel s'encadrait une lourde porte de bois.

"Comment l'ouvrez vous ? Je suis curieux." demanda le Docteur - comme si cela avait été nécessaire de donner cette précision, par exemple si Senia avait décidé qu'il ne posait la question que pour la contrarier. D'accord, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été si loin de la réalité. "Une clé, un code ? Ou rien du tout, comme pour entrer dans la ville ? Non, il faudrait retenir les fidèles qui se presseraient en foule..."

"Taisez-vous !" Il n'y avait effectivement aucun système de sécurité ; mais maintenant, cette réalisation semblait la rendre nerveuse.

Elle alluma une lampe ; un garde en transportait une autre, éteinte. Trois tunnels partaient dans trois directions. La prêtresse hésita un instant.

"Senia." prononça une voix venant du tunnel de droite. "Docteur." La voix était reconnaissable.

"Vimir !" Senia sursauta, pivota vivement sur elle-même. "Que fais-tu ici ? Je l'ai trouvé moi-même. Tu as échoué."

Le premier prophète devint visible au détour d'un couloir. Sa femme l'accompagnait.

"Mais rien de vous empêche de venir tous les deux !" s'exclama le Docteur. "Je n'ai rien contre vous, Senia, mais il fait clairement un meilleur guide touristique que vous, j'ai testé ! Au fait, je vous dois _peut-être_ des excuses. Après tout, vous m'avez toujours poignardé dans le dos... ou plutôt aiguillé... peu importe. Mais il s'agissait vraiment d'un remède, et au fait, Lienn, savez-vous que cette maladie est liée à une inversion de la ligne temporelle qui s'accompagne, bien sûr, d'une inversion de la causalité ? Il serait donc peut-être possible de chercher un _vrai_ remède du côté des causes potentielles, mais bien sûr, je dis ça juste au cas où il devrait m'arriver quelque chose et où je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper moi-même..."

Son ton restait excessivement léger, c'est pourquoi ses interlocuteurs mirent quelque temps à réagir au sens de ses propos. Vimir écarquilla les yeux, Lienn poussa un petit cri.

"Cessez ces calomnies !" intima Senia.

"Calomnies ? Je n'ai médit de personne. Je veux dire, j'aurais certainement pu dire que c'est votre Dieu qui en est à l'origine, mais après tout, si j'ai bien compris, c'est la thèse que vous avez toujours défendue, donc vous devriez..."

L'un des gardes de Senia lui avait asséné un grand coup sur la tête. Il s'écroula, ayant à peine le temps de penser "Je me fais beaucoup assommer aujourd'hui..."

Vimir et Lienn n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, consternés.

"Je remplis mon rôle !" répondit Senia fièrement avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de poser une question. Je le Lui ramène ! C'était le vôtre, mais vous avez échoué, Il s'en est rendu compte, et maintenant je le ferai ! Peu importe s'il faut transporter ce... Docteur, il se relèvera bien assez tôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous, accomplissez la seule chose qui vous reste à faire, à savoir lui faire cette maudite injection !"

Lienn semblait hésiter, ses mains tremblaient un peu alors qu'elles tripotaient la seringue de bois. Pourtant, elle répondit "Non." d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

"Comment..."

"Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, ce serait comme lui inoculer une maladie mortelle moi-même ! Je suis médecin !"

"Il racontait n'importe quoi !"

"Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas donner un médicament, surtout non-testé, contre l'accord du malade ! Et toutes vos raisons n'y changeront rien."

"Ce ne sont pas _mes_ raisons, elles viennent de plus haut que cela." proclama Senia. "Vimir, aidez-moi à raisonner votre femme ! Notre Seigneur vous l'a demandé !"

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient au front de Vimir. "Non. Il ne m'a pas demandé cela. Mais au contraire de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas exposé à la maladie. S'il pouvait avoir raison, cela change tout."

"Ne comprenez-vous pas," tonna Senia, perdant son calme, "qu'Il ne l'a demandé que pour que vous fassiez cette injection ? Il savait bien que vous étiez trop doux pour le faire en sachant..."

Vimir recula d'un pas, choqué. "Qui calomnie, qui blasphème, maintenant ? Senia, pensez-vous ce que vous dites ? Raisonnez-vous ! Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une épreuve qu'Il nous envoie pour tester notre coeur ? S'il y avait un autre moyen ? Examinez vos choix..."

"C'est déjà fait."

Les gardes étaient hautement compétents, et obéissaient à des signes subtils. Mais, contrairement au Docteur, Vimir et Lienn étaient formés aux coutumes de Cessar, et d'autre part, les gardes hésitèrent imperceptiblement avant de se lancer dans une action aussi choquante qu'attaquer le premier prophète, même pour Dame Senia.

C'est ce qui laissa à Vimir et Lienn le temps de s'enfuir.

"Prends-leur juste la seringue." expliqua Senia à celui de ses gardes qui leur courait après. "Pas de violence ; je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire."

Puis elle se tourna vers l'autre garde, qui surveillait le Docteur, toujours endormi pourtant, comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de dangereux d'un instant à l'autre. "Il faudra que tu le portes seul." soupira Senia. "J'espère qu'il vaudra vraiment les ennuis qu'il nous cause..."

Elle prit le chemin du milieu. La lampe éclairait de multiples branchements, qui retournaient à l'obscurité au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le labyrinthe sans hésiter un instant.

* * *

Le garde courait, rapidement, mais sans s'épuiser non plus. Après tout, le premier prophète et sa femme n'étaient plus si jeunes, n'avaient probablement jamais été vraiment sportifs, et ils ne pouvaient a priori sortir que par la porte située sous leur maison, qui était à une certaine distance.

Autant les rattraper plus tard, mais garder son souffle et ses réflexes pour gérer plus tard l'affrontement au mieux, sans violence excessive.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à leur hauteur, Lienn se retourna, brandissant sa seringue ; grâce aux précautions qu'il avait prises, le garde esquiva aisément.

"N'approchez pas !" s'exclama Lienn. "Sinon, je vous injecte cela ! Vous avez entendu ce que cela fait..."

"Je n'ai pas confiance dans cet étranger." expliqua le garde, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de prendre l'air bonhomme. Cette histoire n'avait pas besoin de mal finir, et lui n'avait franchement pas envie de se rendre coupable de violence sur le premier prophète et sa femme. A bien y réfléchir, il était même persuadé que, même sous les ordres de Senia, c'était illégal. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire, toutefois.

Lienn reculait lentement ; Vimir était toujours derrière elle.

"Donnez-moi cela," expliqua le garde, "et tout ira bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir à l'exiger, mais après tout, n'est-ce pas pour cela que vous l'avez amené ici ? Peut-être avez-vous changé d'avis trop rapidement..."

Soudain, la lumière que portait Vimir s'éteignit, les laissant dans une totale obscurité.

La première pensée du garde fut qu'il aurait dû allumer la sienne. Son premier geste fut pour se jeter violemment de côté pour esquiver une potentielle attaque à coups de seringue. Il pensait que l'étranger avait menti ; mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il fallait prendre des risques inutiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tâtonna pour retrouver sa lampe, l'alluma, se prépara à se défendre ou à courir pour les rattraper. Puis, il jura.

Les époux venaient de passer une grande porte, ressemblant à celle qui l'avait mené ici. Il voulut la pousser, la tirer, s'acharna ; mais apparemment, ils avaient réussi à la bloquer de l'intérieur, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Que se passait-il ? Y avait-il d'autres portes, qui menaient à d'autres endroits, que les deux situées chez les prêtres ? Dans ce cas, y avait-il une autre issue, ou était-ce une sorte de placard, de stockage ? Dans le premier cas, il fallait qu'il se hâte de ressortir, pour essayer de les trouver - tout, plutôt que de retourner dire à Senia qu'il avait renoncé. Mais si c'était le second cas, il devait attendre ici...

Et puis, pourquoi ne pas, tout simplement, se rendre chez eux, et demander, poliment si c'était possible, autrement sinon, à prendre un de ces remèdes ? S'il se hâtait, ils ne seraient probablement même pas sortis, et tout pourrait se jouer avec une fenêtre brisée...

Il avait pris sa décision. Il rebroussa chemin, partit en courant à nouveau, dans la direction opposée.

Lienn et Vimir, de l'autre côté de la porte qu'ils avaient de justesse barrée d'une grosse planche, poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement, puis se sourirent.

Malgré la brièveté du trajet, ils étaient bien de retour chez eux ; c'est leur salon qui succéda à la cave et aux escaliers.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?" demanda Lienn, encore tremblante.

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit Vimir. "Senia est devenue... il n'est pas possible qu'elle ait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, Notre Seigneur nous cache encore des choses sur cet étranger... mais il avait l'air si sympathique."

"Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cette maladie pourrait être vue comme une bonne chose ! Quel que soit l'angle de vue !" s'exclama Lienn, comme si elle avait longuement cherché.

"Je regrette tellement, pour son amie..." continua Vimir. "Je voudrais savoir où elle est..."

Lienn répondit, pensive "En parlant de problèmes... je me demande où est Liosha."

* * *

Quatre silhouettes avançaient bravement en direction de la colline.

"Suivez-moi." déclara Liosha. C'était lui, après tout, l'initiateur de cette folle équipée (bon, OK, c'était peut-être le Docteur), en tout cas le seul à pouvoir en comprendre le but. Et celui qui avançait le plus bravement, d'ailleurs ! Il doutait que les autres puissent même comprendre le concept de danger.

En pratique, quand Vani, Dash et Rose changeaient de direction, inexplicablement mais d'un commun accord, c'était lui qui marchait derrière eux. Il ne savait pas si c'était une intuition de leur part de Kayons explosifs, ou de l'endroit où on pouvait trouver ces créatures étranges, mais dans tous les cas, ils ne devaient pas avoir tort.

Il leur avait demandé s'ils connaissaient ces animaux, les décrivant aussi bien qu'il pouvait avec les maigres indications que lui avait fournies le Docteur. Vani avait eu un grand sourire, et avait déclaré que oui, il voyait.

Liosha, qui comprenait le mode de pensée de son petit ami bien mieux que pouvait le faire toute théorie scientifique, savait bien qu'un souvenir ne pouvait être que proche, ou marquant. Il espérait très fort que c'était un souvenir du futur. Après tout, s'il en avait rencontré un dans le passé, même s'il comprenait que cela puisse avoir un aspect traumatisant, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit un souvenir si heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, c'était juste de pouvoir lui répondre positivement ? Oh, il réfléchissait trop...

Il serra dans sa main gauche le filet lesté qu'il avait emporté ; cela lui semblait la meilleure méthode pour capturer une créature dont la peau risquait d'être aussi dure que la pierre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'autre main, il tenait un long et solide épieu, qui ne blesserait certainement personne, mais pourrait les tenir à distance, et avait entre temps le gros avantage sur le filet de pouvoir aider à la marche, au lieu d'être juste un poids mort.

Il avait fourni à ses trois compagnons les mêmes armes, même s'il ne savait pas très bien comment ils s'en serviraient.

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait." dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, sans parler spécialement à quelqu'un. "Mais j'ai entendu des histoires, de guerriers, de chasseurs, qui maîtrisaient des créatures beaucoup plus grosses que ça, et je trouvais déjà ça super-cool ! Ha ha ! C'est mon tour, aujourd'hui !"

Il fallait bien que les histoires soient suffisantes !

Et justement, quel était ce mouvement qu'il venait de percevoir à l'horizon ? Les villageois ne venaient jamais là, à ce qu'il savait... Il demanda à ses compagnons de rester en arrière. Il s'avança, le coeur battant.

"Eh, elle arrive dans cette direction ! Bonne nouvelle !" s'exclama-t-il, même si une voix dans sa tête était en train de lui souffler "pour la plus grande partie".

Il s'attendait à une victoire glorieuse, ou, au moins, à une défaite héroïque.

Il ne pensait pas que la créature l'éviterait aisément, sans lui accorder la moindre attention, la peste, et se dirigerait vers le groupe qu'il avait laissé derrière des roches, immobile, invisible.

"He !" s'exclama-t-il, paniqué, essayant d'abord de détourner la bête sur lui - c'était peine perdue - puis de la rattraper. Il n'avait pas _voulu_ les exposer ! Ils n'étaient là que parce qu'il répugnait à laisser Rose toute seule quand, visiblement, leur Dieu si contrariant lui voulait du mal. Et parce qu'il voulait que Vani puisse guérir aussi, même s'il se trouvait qu'il était impossible de ramener la créature. Et pour avoir de l'aide pour repérer les pierres explosives. Et, peut-être un peu, pour la compagnie.

Mais pas pour les mettre en danger, de toute façon !

Oh, il ne réfléchissait pas assez.

Il courait de toutes ses jambes, mais ne rattrapait son avance que trop lentement, la créature changeant sans cesse de direction, au cours de mouvements qui pouvaient sembler aléatoires, mais qui faisaient perdre sans cesse son élan à Liosha.

Quand il lui sembla que la créature allait se jeter sur Vani, dans un dernier effort, il lança son filet, de toutes ses forces, et autant qu'il le pouvait dans la bonne direction.

Et il _avait_ bien visé... sauf que dans sa course erratique, la créature s'était désintéressée de Vani. Le filet tomba juste à l'endroit où elle aurait _dû_ se trouver, et maintenant, elle se dirigeait tout droit vers Dash.

La jeune fille n'eut pas un cri. Mais Liosha cria pour elle, sans cesser de courir pour autant, brandissant son épieu improvisé, comme fou.

* * *

Quand le Docteur était enfant, on lui avait raconté l'histoire de Rassilon et Omega, qui avaient donné à Gallifrey l'énergie qui permettait les voyages temporels. Rassilon, le théoricien, était devenu Président, et bien plus encore. Omega aurait du recevoir les mêmes honneurs, bien sûr, mais contrairement à Rassilon c'était un ingénieur stellaire, un homme de pratique. C'est lui qui avait soumis l'énergie d'une étoile. Mais il avait été pris dans la supernova résultante, et n'avait pas survécu, mort en héros pour que Gallifrey puisse prospérer, pour que ses habitants puissent _devenir_ les Seigneurs du Temps.

Et maintenant, évanoui, il revivait ces scènes, comme un rêve, ou un cauchemar, son esprit se débattant un instant pour se rappeler que ce n'était qu'une illusion, puis luttant à nouveau pour ne pas se le rappeler, oublier un instant ce qui était arrivé à Gallifrey.

Plus tard, alors qu'il grandissait et se rebellait contre certains des aspects de sa culture, il avait pu douter de certaines choses, et même de la sagesse de Rassilon - mais pas d'Omega. Il était mort, après tout, sans profiter en rien de ce qu'il avait créé. Il semblait plus difficile de douter de lui.

Sauf que...

Il n'était pas mort, et le Docteur l'avait revu. Quatre fois. Ou deux, selon comment on devait définir "fois" dans un univers où il était possible, quoique déconseillé, de croiser sa propre ligne temporelle.

L'ingénieur stellaire avait happé les Docteurs de l'autre côté du monde, dans l'univers fait d'anti-matière où l'explosion l'avait projeté. La force de sa volonté, canalisant l'énergie fournie par le trou noir, lui avait permis de survivre, et même de créer lentement des messagers pour le monde de matière. Ironiquement, il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, malgré ces moyens de transport. S'il s'éloignait de sa source d'énergie, toute cette protection contre l'annihilation qu'il avait réussi à construire, cette bulle de résistance dans ce monde d'anti-matière, serait détruite instantanément.

Et le Docteur aurait bien voulu l'aider, un des héros de sa jeunesse, condamné à des millénaires d'une terrible solitude, mais...

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que cela s'était passé, se rappela-t-il, dans un sursaut de lucidité. Il n'avait pas voulu l'aider. Omega était fou. Mégalomane, paranoïaque... il était persuadé que les Seigneurs du Temps savaient qu'il était là, qu'ils avaient saboté sa mission, qu'ils l'avaient isolé volontairement. Il ne voulait pas rentrer pour échapper à cette terrible solitude, à cette tension mentale qu'il ne pouvait pas relacher une seconde. Il avait voulu régner, se venger, écraser. Il avait voulu forcer le Docteur à maintenir la réalité en place, pour lui laisser le temps de partir. Il avait voulu lui infliger son lot, la solitude éternelle.

Non, se rappela le Docteur, pas la même solitude. Omega avait amené là ses compagnons aussi. C'était le Docteur lui-même qui avait réclamé qu'eux, au moins, puissent retrouver leur univers.

De toute façon, même si Omega avait été le noble héros qu'il avait imaginé, même s'il ne lui avait pas prouvé qu'il pouvait encore, à son âge, éprouver des déceptions, même si son retour n'avait pas été synonyme de destruction, même si le Docteur avait _voulu_ prendre sa place, il n'aurait pas pu. Depuis longtemps, le corps d'Omega avait été détruit par les particules d'antimatière qu'il ne pouvait toutes contrôler. Il n'était plus qu'un esprit, alimenté par une source d'énergie, animant une armure complexe... Plus aucune chair. Rien qu'une volonté incroyable qui ne continuait à exister que grâce à sa propre force.

Le Docteur l'avait trompé, n'avait réussi à sauver sa propre vie qu'en lui mentant éhontément. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu une autre solution, de toute façon... Il l'avait dit. La mort était la seule liberté qu'il pouvait lui offrir, et cette existence prolongée l'avait déjà rendu fou...

Omega n'avait pas disparu, pourtant. Privé désormais, non seulement de corps, mais de toute illusion d'en avoir un, il avait voulu prendre celui du Docteur. Il avait, pour cela, convaincu un Chancelier Gallifreyen de l'aider ; de façon cruelle, un de ceux dont le Docteur connaissait la bonté et l'honnêteté. Qui n'aurait pas porté assistance au héros des Seigneurs du Temps ?

Là encore, il avait fallu l'arrêter. Parce que la copie était imparfaite. Parce qu'elle pouvait provoquer une explosion atomique qui aurait détruit la Terre. Omega ne _pouvait_ pas vivre dans cet univers. Il _fallait_ le détruire, ou essayer. Et cela importait-il, si après seulement quelques heures à vivre sur terre, il semblait avoir déjà à moitié renoncé à ses ambitions de vengeance cruelle, submergé par la joie de vivre à nouveau ? S'il avait choisi de garder en vie tous les compagnons du Docteur, alors qu'il aurait pu...

Cela importait-il, s'il était tout à fait possible de croire que ce corps n'avait été imparfait que parce que le Docteur avait inconsciemment résisté pendant cette intrusion dans ses données biométriques ?

Avait-il seulement mérité de gagner, dans ces aventures ?

C'était pour sauver des vies. Mais Omega avait-il mérité de perdre ? Ne lui devait-il pas quelque chose ?

Et qu'étaient devenus ces idéaux de protection de la vie, quand il avait dû détruire Gallifrey ?

Le Docteur, revoyant en tourbillon ces images de son passé, se sentit plongé dans un désespoir profond, un sentiment d'avoir passé sa vie à faire des erreurs...

Pourtant, c'est comme s'il y avait, tout près de lui, cette bouée de secours, qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir, juste parce qu'il ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction. Son esprit se débattit follement... ah oui...

"Cesse de m'influencer." prononça-t-il mentalement. "Ce n'était pas comme ça. Pas vraiment. Je n'ai rien regretté. Du moins... pas de t'affronter."

"Tu aurais dû." répondit la voix solennelle. "Mais sais-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni la possibilité de modifier grand chose. La plupart de ces regrets sont les tiens, et tu sais ce qui est vraiment arrivé."

Puis le tourbillon de souvenirs, comme les voix, cessèrent.

"Il se réveille." annonça Senia.

"Tant mieux." dit le garde, qui semblait épuisé. Ce n'est pas qu'il est lourd, mais..."

Le Docteur se sentit posé à terre, avec une douceur limitée, ce qui acheva de lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

"Relève-toi !" grogna le garde.

Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma, ébloui.

Le décor n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces couloirs sombres dans lesquels ils avaient avancé un instant. C'était toujours un labyrinthe, mais il semblait maintenant au Docteur qu'il s'étendait dans la troisième dimension, et peut-être la quatrième ; et non, ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de se relever.

"Si vous voulez fuir, vous ne retrouverez jamais votre chemin." dit Senia d'un air satisfait.

"En êtes-vous sûre ? J'étais très bon à ce genre de petits jeux quand j'étais... houla, cela ne me rajeunit pas." Il sourit à Senia. "Mais je n'irais pas pour autant vous priver de ma compagnie. Vous pourriez mourir d'ennui, sinon."

* * *

Il y avait une créature sur la poitrine de Dash, qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant, ou presque pas. Ses griffes lui faisaient mal.

Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait mourir, réalisa-t-elle, et cette pensée, quoique évidente, la frappa comme profondément étrange.

Mais l'animal préféra, après elle, sauter sur la jeune fille qui les accompagnait... qui était...

En tout cas, Dash ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela !

Elle saignait, et la tête lui tournait. Mais elle se releva. Elle courut vers la créature. Elle la frappa de toutes ses forces de son épieu, encore et encore, sans réussir à lui faire la moindre blessure.

Mais la créature laissa Rose tranquille - Rose, elle se rappelait - et se retourna vers Dash, qui lança son filet.

Exactement en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait _pas_ échouer ! Pourtant, un bref mouvement de côté, et la bête avait deux pattes à l'extérieur du filet, dont elle se servir pour se dégager, apparemment avec peu d'efforts.

C'est alors que Rose lança le sien.

Cette fois, l'animal déjà à demi immobilisé ne pouvait plus se dégager, et resta prisonnier sous les deux filets empilés.

"Vous avez réussi !" s'exclama Liosha qui finissait d'accourir vers elles. "C'est magnifique ! He, Dash, tu es... ça va aller ?"

"Pas grâce à toi..." répondit la jeune fille, avec un sourire en coin. Elle s'assit, pour se reposer, et, ouvrant sa gourde, essaya de nettoyer les plaies. Elle eut une grimace.

"Wow." s'exclama Liosha. "Wow. Tu..."

"Je suis guérie, oui."

Il examina ses yeux qui avaient retrouvé leur teinte normale. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, pendant ce temps ?"

"C'est... difficile à dire. Je me rappelle à peu près les événements de ces moments, mais c'est si flou, comme le souvenir d'un souvenir..."

"Et toi ?" demanda Liosha à Rose. "Peut-être qu'il faut encore quelques coups de griffes..."

"Non merci !" s'exclama Rose. Son esprit, à elle aussi, commençait à revenir en place. Les dernières heures lui apparaissaient comme un brouillard, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa première action avec un but avait été d'attraper un lynx au filet de pêche.

Il y avait quelque chose dont elle était sûre, cependant.

"Il faut aller chercher le Docteur !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne me rappelle plus bien, quel est ce "dieu" auquel il va être amené ! En tout cas, il va se retrouver en danger, comme toujours..."

"He, je veux bien ! Ca me ferait même plaisir de jouer un rôle un peu plus héroïque, parce que pour l'instant, j'ai été lésé ! Mais Vani d'abord. Faites-lui toucher la bête ! Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que..."

"Non." dit Dash d'un ton sec.

"Quoi ?" demanda Liosha, lui présentant l'archétype de l'air ahuri.

"Pas tout de suite. Nous devons rentrer."

"He bien, on rentrera après !"

"Comment ? Il est le seul à pouvoir nous protéger encore des explosions sur le chemin du retour ! Elles pourraient nous tuer."

Liosha ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau. "C'est... c'est de l'exploitation !" accusa-t-il. "Exactement comme ils font avec vous - comme is faisaient avec vous - enfin, comme ils font toujours, mais tu vois. Dash, c'est mon petit ami !"

"Et c'est mon frère !" Elle se baissa, entreprit de nouer ensemble les filets pour que le lynx, qui maintenant geignait, plaqué à terre, puisse être transporté par deux personnes ensemble. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux qu'on meure ensemble ici !"

"Je vous déteste !" s'exclama Liosha, supposant que Rose était contre lui par défaut, pour raison de solidarité féminine, ou quelque chose. Il retourna vers Vani, souriant. "Ecoute, c'est bientôt fini. On prend la direction de la maison, et puis hop ! tout ira bien. Et ensuite, il faut que je te présente le Docteur..."

"Oh, je le connais !"

"OK, je suis vexé." dit-il avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles. "Allez, avec nous !"

Rose se fit raconter par Liosha tout ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'elle était malade, et surtout dans quel ordre ; il était bien difficile pour elle de remettre les morceaux en place.

"En premier," s'exclama Dash, qui, avec Liosha, avait insisté pour traîner le filet, "nous amenons cela au village, et nous soignons tout le monde !"

Rose ne protesta pas, mais elle renchérit. "Et ensuite, il faudra l'amener jusqu'à chez Senia. Sa fille, Ludi, est malade, et c'est le chemin que le Docteur a pris."

"Tu ne pourras jamais arriver jusqu'à chez Notre Seigneur sans être guidée !" s'exclama Liosha. "C'est un terrible labyrinthe."

"He bien, j'essaierai !" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'ai déjà vu des labyrinthes !"

"Pas comme celui-là, et... eh, Vani, ça va !"

Il avait fait des efforts pour marcher, mais semblait maintenant proche de s'évanouir, complètement épuisé.

"Est-ce que tu veux boire ? Ou te reposer ? Ou... je le savais ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse les malades seuls ! Ne le laissez pas mourir, enfin !"

"Je suis déjà restée seule pendant plus longtemps..." dit Dash, mais sa voix était hésitante.

"Peut-être qu'il était déjà plus gravement atteint ? Ou peut-être que c'est une question de... truc de causalité, parce qu'on a guéri et pas lui ? Le Docteur expliquerait ça mieux que moi. En tout cas, je suis avec Liosha !" s'exclama Rose.

Dash semblait désemparée. "Evidemment. De toute façon, s'il tombe de faiblesse, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous guider chez nous de toute façon..." Elle soupira. "Je ne sais pas combien de chances il nous reste, maintenant."

Une sur cinq, avait dit le Docteur, mais ils étaient plus éloignés de la ville, à ce moment ? Il fallait compter sur leur chance, pensa Rose, alors que Liosha enjoignait Vani de balancer quelques énergiques coups de pieds au lynx, pour compenser les autres fois où c'était _lui_ qui leur avait sauté dessus.

"Alors ?" demanda Liosha. "Comment ça va ?"

"Wow." répondit Vani, se frottant le front. Puis, se jetant dans les bras de Liosha "Wow."

"Il faut quand même que je te dise," commença Liosha d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre décontracté, "que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous. Mais j'espère que ça en valait la peine..."

"Mais si, on peut !" s'exclama Vani.

"Comment ça ?"

Il plissa les yeux. "Je me rappelle que je savais." Puis désigna Rose. "Grâce à elle."

"Moi ? Hein ?" Rose sembla embarrassée. "Il doit y avoir une erreur, vous pouvez même mieux vous rappeler les chemins que moi, puisque la dernière fois que je suis venue là, on avait le tournevis du Docteur pour les empêcher d'exploser, et..." Joignant le geste à la parole, elle désigna sa poche...

"Oh." Puis, émerveillée. "Alors il me l'a laissé... je ne me rappelais plus." Puis, soudain presque vexée, la compréhension arrivant peu à peu "Alors, je l'avais tout le temps, je ne craignais rien !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Dash.

"Il se passe que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre !" s'exclama Rose avec un grand sourire, brandissant le tournevis sonique. "Tous au village !"

* * *

Quand le Docteur passa la porte qui fermait le labyrinthe, il fut frappé par la taille de la pièce, qui constrastait avec tout ce qu'il avait vu de la ville, avait de se rappeler qu'Omega _était_ un mégalomane, après tout.

Oh, et aussi, que même quand on pouvait distordre l'espace comme certains aspects de ce labyrinthe tendaient à le prouver, qu'il fallait un peu d'espace pour installer un champ de confinement d'anti-matière.

Omega semblait flotter au milieu de la boule de vide ; il portait toujours un masque, pas tout à fait le même que les dernières fois.

"Pars, maintenant." dit une voix dans la tête de Senia.

"Dois-je vous laisser ?"

demanda-t-elle, comme inquiète.

"Il est temps d'aller chercher ta fille."

Elle réprima à grand peine un sourire de joie, et sortit avec une révérence.

"Docteur." commença Omega, solennellement, quand elle fut partie. La voix résonnait maintenant dans la pièce ; le Docteur put repérer les mécanismes impliqués. "C'était toi. Quelle coïncidence."

"Omega." commença-t-il. "Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais je suis content de vous savoir en vie."

"Comment oses-tu !" tonna la voix. "Comment, après avoir détruit ma planète ?"

La honte que le Docteur retenait le fit soudain trembler, l'écrasa. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

"Notre planète..." répondit-il d'une voix faible. "Elle me manque aussi."

"Ma planète !" asséna Omega d'un ton sans réplique. "J'en ai fait ce qu'elle est, quand tu y es juste né, comment oses-tu comparer ? Que pouvais-tu espérer de moi, sachant que j'étais dans un autre univers pendant la Guerre du Temps ? Que je te tuerais en rétribution ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux attendre d'autre de moi !"

Effectivement, le Docteur aurait été incapable de dire à quoi il s'attendait, dans son envie brûlante de revoir ne serait-ce qu'un des siens.

"Mais peut-être auras-tu l'occasion de te racheter un tout petit peu, si la chance est de notre côté. Docteur, je ne devrais même pas demander, car l'un des deux choix te couvrirait de honte : donnerais-tu ta vie pour que renaisse Gallifrey ?"

_A suivre_


	5. Partie 5

__

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard monstrueux entre deux chapitres. Mais ça y est, la fic est finie !

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Le Docteur et Rose arrivent sur une planète qui semble se remettre d'une glaciation, le tout grâce à un "dieu" mystérieux, alors qu'elle aurait dû être projetée loin dans l'espace dix ans auparavant. Mais tous les problèmes ne sont pas résolus : une maladie qui brouille la perception du temps, et tue à long terme, touche les habitants. Alors Rose est touchée, le Docteur découvre que la maladie suit une ligne temporelle inversée, et en déduit le remède.

Rose et des adolescents de cette planète réussissent à capturer une des créatures féroces dont le contact est le remède, et entretiennent de guérir tout le monde. Mais pendant ce temps, la seconde prophétesse Senia, dont la fille Ludi est touchée par la maladie, a conduit le Docteur au "dieu", qui n'est autre qu'Omega, un Seigneur du Temps renégat que le Docteur a déjà rencontré.

Il reproche vivement la destruction de Gallifrey au Docteur qui, se sentant coupable, ne réplique pas. Et voilà qu'Omega lui propose de se racheter : se sacrifier, pour recréer Gallifrey...

* * *

"Quoi ?" Le Docteur resta silencieux pendant quelques fractions de seconde seulement. "Vous ne pouvez pas retrouver Gallifrey ! Personne ne le peut ! Toute la Guerre du Temps est dans une boucle fermée, et... et vous ne savez pas l'enfer qu'elle était devenue, à la fin."

"Tu n'as aucune excuse !"

"Je n'en cherche pas. Mais même si c'était ce que vous vouliez... c'est impossible. Même en me détruisant. Même en me détruisant avant que je la détruise."

"Je ne compte pas aller repêcher Gallifrey dans le flux temporel. Non, je la reconstruirai du néant !"

"C'est impossible."

"Qui crois-tu que je suis ?" La voix tonnante d'Omega résonnait dans l'esprit du Docteur à l'écraser. "Je l'ai déjà fait une fois ! Ou plutôt nous l'avons fait, Rassilon et moi, mais je suis des milliers de fois plus puissant que je l'étais, et Rassilon est mort !"

"En fait," protesta faiblement le Docteur, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, "Rassilon était juste endormi et il est maintenant dans la même boucle que..."

"Peu importe ! Le fait est que nous avons déjà créé les Seigneurs du partir d'une planète encore à l'état d'ébauche, et je peux le refaire !"

"Ce ne serait pas la vraie Gallifrey !"

"Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as bien dû l'apprendre. C'est la nature des choses qui comptent, peu importent l'espace et le temps."

"Les Seigneurs du Temps n'existent plus !"

"Ils existeront à nouveau dès que je pourrai me concentrer sur autre chose que préserver mon existence dans un univers qui s'applique à me rejeter."

"Pensez-vous pouvoir créer des Seigneurs du Temps à partir de rien ?"

"Non, à partir d'une espèce inférieure. Il me suffira de modifier légèrement leur code génétique. La planète est déjà adéquate en ce qui concerne la gravitation et l'atmosphère... quant au climat, j'ai déjà réglé le problème... Cette planète est belle, et imagine à quoi elle pourra ressembler, quand j'en aurai modifié le ciel... Tu peux participer à cette gloire, Docteur. Cela peut être ton corps, cela peut être ton aide, qui recréeront ce que nous avons perdu !"

Mais le Docteur ne semblait pas le moins du monde attendri ou tenté par ce tableau.

"C'était donc ça, ces dômes, ces créatures de pierre ! Pas juste de la nostalgie, ou un signe, mais un _essai_ ! C'est monstrueux ! Comment peut-on penser utiliser une planète, une planète _habitée_, pour un jeu de construction et d'ingénierie génétique !"

"CETTE PLANETE EST A MOI ! Elle ne devrait plus exister de toute façon ! Je l'ai fait ramener des confins de ce système où elle allait geler ! J'ai sauvé leurs vies, et maintenant elles m'appartiennent ! Penses-tu qu'ils me rejetteraient si je leur disais que leurs enfants naîtront avec des pouvoirs dont ils ne peuvent même pas rêver ? Je suis leur Dieu, et bientôt, je serai le Dieu de la nouvelle Gallifrey, comme j'aurais dû être celui de l'ancienne !"

Le Docteur voulut regarder Senia, lui demander si elle était d'accord avec ce projet insensé, mais elle était partie. Ils étaient seuls. Et Omega était aussi fou qu'il l'avait jamais été.

"Mais pour cela, comme je le disais," continua Omega, "j'ai besoin d'un corps de matière. Et aucun ne me permettra mieux de me synchroniser que le tien, Docteur, pour des raisons que tu connais !"

A l'intérieur de son immense et transparente bulle magnétique, Omega enleva son masque, dévoilant le visage rond et les cheveux blonds que le Docteur avait portés il y a longtemps.

"Je suppose que tu te rappelles..." ironisa-t-il.

"Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi corrompu ! Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps... oh, cela ne veut plus rien dire, mais vous êtes un héros de Gallifrey ! Que faites-vous du principe de non-ingérence ! Il a été créé pour empêcher cela !"

"Ah oui. Hedin m'en a parlé. Quelle ironie, que ce soit toi qui me le rappelles. Et qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour essayer de le faire appliquer, sauf toi."

"Et comptez-vous le remettre en application ensuite ? Sur une planète qui a commencé ainsi ? Ou lancer une guerre intergalactique, peut-être, pendant que vous y êtes ?"

"Docteur. Docteur... Ne me prête pas des buts qui ne sont pas les miens. Ne laisse pas nos affrontements précédents influencer une décision raisonnable. Je ne veux pas l'univers, juste ton corps de matière, ton Tardis et cette planète. Tu as détruit Skaro, tu as détruit Gallifrey pour sauver l'univers. Tu ne me reprocheras pas de détruire une planète insignifiante."

"Il n'y a pas de planètes insignifiantes ! Même si certains de ses habitants m'ont traité de façons que j'aurais préféré oublier... c'est un bon endroit peuplé de gens aimables ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

"Je le peux. Et je le ferai. Gallifrey renaîtra de ses cendres, et ce sera un endroit encore meilleur. Et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, juste à me dire si tu me donnes ton corps ou pas !"

"Alors, juste non."

"Oh, Docteur, est-ce parce que tu penses que cela m'arrêtera ? Crois-tu que j'aurais monté un plan exclusivement basé sur l'hypothèse que tu pourrais t'arrêter ici ? Il est simplement temps pour moi d'utiliser le moyen que j'avais créé en premier lieu."

Le Docteur, frappé de stupeur, murmura "C'était donc pour ça... la ligne temporelle inversée, pour entrer en rsynchronisation avec l'antimatière..."

Omega sourit, avec le visage du Docteur.

* * *

"Laissez-nous passer !"

"Certainement pas !" Le garde considéra la jeune fille d'un oeil buté. "Et d'ailleurs, n'ai-je pas reçu l'ordre de vous faire sortir tout à l'heure ?"

"J'ai changé d'avis !" proclama Rose. Mais sa mauvaise foi ne semblait pas avoir les effets surnaturels de celle du Docteur, et la hallebarde semblait toujours dangereusement pointue. Elle soupira. "Je vous en prie. Je dois voir Ludi."

"Nous avons trouvé un moyen de la guérir !" s'exclama Dash. Cela ne fit que renforcer les soupçons du garde.

"Qui nécessite de faire entrer un animal sauvage dans sa chambre ?" Il fixa le lynx, toujours emmailloté dans plusieurs filets, que Dash maintenait fermement.

"Maintenant que vous le dites..." soupira Rose. C'était absurde. Le Docteur avait trouvé un moyen de la sauver, et elle devait aller le sauver en retour maintenant. Ils avaient affronté des lynx de pierre, et maintenant, il était hors de question de se laisser arrêter par un bureaucrate qui tenait à son job.

"Regardez !" cria Dash, montrant du doigt un point situé derrière le garde.

"Vous pensez vraiment que je me laisserais avoir _comme ça_ ?"

Mais Rose avait, probablement naïvement, regardé la direction indiquée par Dash, et vit arriver Liosha, Vani, et plusieurs autres personnes. Le garde les observa avec inquiétude.

Mais ils ne s'en prirent pas à lui, se contentant de se laisser guider par Vani pour toucher la créature prisonnière les uns après les autres, puis pousser des cris de surprise.

"Alors, demanda Liosha, ça y est, vous avez fini ? Tout le monde n'est pas venu, vous savez."

"Pas encore." soupira Rose. "Il ne veut pas nous laisser entrer." Elle désigna le garde, qui avait reporté son attention sur la foule.

"Vraiment, quel manque d'efficacité..." Liosha fit un bon vers le garde, le saisit par le col. "Guérisons miraculeuses. GUERISONS MIRACULEUSES ! Qui es-tu, misérable, pour te mettre en travers du Chemin de Dieu ! Comment réagira ta maîtresse, quand elle saura que tu as refusé Sa Grâce à sa fille ?"

Le garde savait qu'il ne devait laisser entrer personne. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, c'était vraiment des gens qu'il avait connus, qui avaient été touchés par la maladie, qu'il voyait maintenant discuter normalement, à peine un peu hagards, pendant que Vani leur expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'était affecté, alors qu'ils avaient juste touché cette créature...

Quand Dash s'aplatit contre le mur pour passer sans le bousculer, il se rangea sur le côté, et eut un long frisson quand il fut presque heurté par le filet.

"Eh bien voilà !" s'exclama Liosha. "Si on m'avait dit que vivre avec mon père pourrait me servir un jour..." Rose se préparait à suivre Dash pour la guider jusqu'à la chambre de Ludi, Liosha voulut la retenir par la manche. Ne désirant assurément pas que le garde change d'avis, elle l'entraîna à sa suite.

"He, doucement ! C'est lourd..."

Vani les suivit, après avoir demandé à tous ceux qu'il avaient guéris de propager la nouvelle, de dire à tous les malades qui pouvaient se trouver encore en ville qu'il leur fallait venir davant la porte de chez Senia. Le garde, qui aurait manifestement préféré un autre point de rendez-vous, n'avait pas osé intervenir.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Rose après quelques pas. Liosha ne lachait pas sa manche.

"He bien, j'ai amené ça."

Liosha ouvrit le sac qu'il portait à l'épaule, pour le révéler plein de Kayons.

"Nous ne pourrons plus savoir quand ils vont exploser, maintenant." expliqua Vani. "Ce ne serait pas prudent de les garder. Toi, tu peux les en empêcher."

"Et surtout," continua Liosha, "tu as dit que tu avais un moyen de les faire exploser sans attendre leur temps, pas vrai ? Aussi, quand tu auras soigné la fille de Senia et que tu iras sauver ton Docteur, je pense que tu peux les emmener avec toi. Même contre un Dieu, je pense qu'une grosse explosion peut toujours servir - surtout contre un Dieu, peut-être !"

"On ne peut pas faire cela !" protesta Vani. "Lui qui nous a tous sauvés !"

"Peut-être que oui." Il se retourna pour regarder Vani dans les yeux. "Peut-être que non. Mais cette maladie vient de lui. Il a essayé de te tuer. J'ai respecté ses règles jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'ai même honoré, même si c'était difficile à montrer sans honte, avec mon père Premier prophète et toutes ces choses. Mais là, je ne pardonne plus."

"Je ne suis pas mort !" protesta Vani. "C'était peut-être dans l'ordre des choses !"

"Alors, cela peut totalement être dans l'ordre des choses que j'essaie de le tuer aussi, pas vrai ?"

Vani ne trouva pas de réponse qui ne soit pas de mauvaise foi, coléreuse et mesquine. Apparemment, les autres options étaient au-dessus de lui.

Ils avaient rejoint la chambre de Ludi. Rose prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait promis de revenir la sauver. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Et si c'était trop tard ? Elle courait presque en entrant dans la chambre.

Le petite fille était à nouveau endormie, faible, mais vivante. Dash sourit en voyant le soulagement de Rose, et hissa le lynx à hauteur du traversin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec Ludi. L'animal grondait toujours, mais montait maintenant plus de résignation misérable que d'esprit combattif. Rose ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié de lui et nota qu'il faudrait absolument le relacher, à un moment ou un autre.

Ludi se réveilla immédiatement.

"Retournez avec..." Rose désigna vaguement le lynx de pierre "ça... lui... ou elle, pour ce que j'en sais... enfin, soigner les gens. Ludi, j'aurais aimé faire mieux connaissance avec toi, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, alors ce sera pour plus tard."

"Je devrais demander quelques prières polies, ou au moins des remerciements ?" ricana Liosha. "Au point où j'en suis, quoi que je fasse, mon père me traitera de blasphémateur et de fauteur de troubles au dîner..."

"Je t'entends, tu sais !"

Liosha se crispa alors que ses parents entraient dans la pièce.

"Nous avons entendu les rumeurs." déclama Lienn. "Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver sain et sauf !"

Elle serra dans ses bras son fils, qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête et semblait vaguement embarrassé.

"Je n'étais pas vraiment en danger..." essaya-t-il d'expliquer. "J'étais juste, vous savez, occupé à me battre contre des monstres pour sauver le monde, tout ça. Guérir les gens de cette maladie traîtresse qu'Il nous a imposée." Il désigna le lynx de pierre, puis, en souriant, Vani. "D'ailleurs, on n'avait pas tout à fait fini."

Il se détacha soigneusement, avec douceur, de sa mère.

"Si vous le voulez vraiment, on peut même y aller ensemble." dit-il, comme si cela lui demandait un effort immense.

Vimir secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas venu seulement pour cela. J'ai réfléchi. Ce que ce Docteur a dit... ce que tu dis... cela ne peut pas être la seule possibilité. Mais je dois parler à Dieu, et il ne me répond pas. J'espérais trouver Senia, pour lui demander..."

"Pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher ?" demanda Rose. "Ca tombe bien, c'est là que je vais."

"Et vous vous perdrez à tout jamais !" s'exclama Vimir. "Le chemin est trop complexe, personne ne peut le suivre sans être guidé par Lui."

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

"Mais vous, vous y êtes déjà allé ! Vous devriez vous rappeler !"

"Ce n'est pas... cela ne ressemble pas à un chemin normal. Un pas de côté, et vous êtes soudain à des kilomètres de votre destination... J'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à certains des intrus, quand je suis allée les chercher... S'il m'a rejeté, le rejoindre sera impossible !"

"Je connais cela."

C'était la petite voix de Ludi qui les interrompait, très calme.

"Ce sont des espaces courbes à cinq dimensions. Je peux trouver mon chemin. Je vous guiderai."

"Es-tu sûre ?" demanda Rose. "Si c'est dangereux..."

"Pas pour moi." répondit-elle. "Pas le chemin. L'arrivée, peut-être. Mais toi, tu m'as sauvée, et le Docteur aussi, alors laisse-moi vous aider."

"Cela ne marchera pas !" s'exclama Vimir. "Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas une question de cinquième dimension. C'est Sa décision qui compte, c'est tout."

"Je ne pense pas." Rose se rappela ce qu'avait dit le Docteur. Un complexe de Dieu. Pas un Dieu. Ce ne serait pas pire que de se repérer dans le TARDIS. Hum, il devait être possible de trouver des points de comparaison plus encourageants... "Mais rien ne vous force à venir avec nous."

"Je viendrai." s'exclama Lienn.

"Je ne sais plus rien." répondit Vimir. "Mais je ne vous laisserai pas risquer votre vie seules, toutes les trois."

"C'est donc décidé ! Il y a une porte au sous-sol, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." répondit Vimir.

"Attends !" s'exclama Liosha alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Il lui fourra le sac de Kayons entre les bras.

"Bonne chance." murmura Dash, aidant Ludi à finir d'enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures.

Vani s'approcha de Rose.

"Essaie de ne pas Le tuer, s'il te plaît." murmura-t-il à son oreille. Vimir ne devait pas entendre, et peut-être Liosha non plus. "Je crois que ton Docteur serait très triste."

* * *

"Qui allez-vous utiliser ?" demanda le Docteur.

"La petite fille." répondit Omega. "Quitte à être de toute façon limité par une espèce inférieure, c'est elle qui a le plus de potentiel intellectuel."

"Vous ne pouvez pas." murmura le Docteur, sans plus y croire lui-même. "Sa mère ne vous laissera pas faire."

"Senia ? En ce moment même, elle est en train de me l'amener. C'est ma prophétesse. Je lui ai promis de soigner sa fille. Une fois l'opération faite, une fois que je serai resynchronisé avec elle, je n'aurai plus besoin de garder ses schémas de pensée inversés temporellement, et je la guérirai."

"Elle ne sait pas !"

"Non. Elle pense juste que c'est un honneur, comme quand je l'ai choisie pour prophétesse. Et c'est le cas. Sa voix devint soudain plus tendue, nerveuse presque surprise. "Ne t'imagine pas que je te trompe que je l'ai choisie pour te troubler ! Elle a été mon premier choix depuis le début - jusqu'à maintenant, où elle est en deuxième place. Tu sais ce que tu dois accepter pour la sauver ! Sur quoi dois-je te promettre de régner sagement, de ne pas chercher à anéantir cet univers, plus jamais ?"

"Je n'ai pas des devoirs qu'envers moi."

"Oui, tu dois avoir des compagnons de diverses planètes, comme d'habitude." Omega soupira, manifestement contrarié. "Ecoute, je te promets de les renvoyer chez eux, à leur époque, à leur domicile, où ils seront certainement plus en sécurité qu'avec toi. Ai-je déjà fait du mal à tes "amis" alors que je t'avais promis le contraire ? Je ne mentirai pas, il m'est arrivé de le regretter, parce que _toi_ tu n'as jamais su tenir tes engagements."

Voyant que le Docteur ne savait que répondre, Omega poussa son avantage. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu sais à quelles extrémités j'en suis venu, parce que je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je ne dis pas que c'est un sacrifice facile à faire, mais qu'il est nécessaire. Tu ne sacrifierais pas ta vie juste pour sauver cette enfant, et c'est normal. Peut-être ne le ferais-tu pas juste pour Gallifrey... ou peut-être ne prends-tu pas la peine de te poser la question, parce que tu n'as pas envie de croire en moi. Mais maintenant, tu dois le faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Docteur ne répondit toujours pas.

"Tu peux penser que je te force à un choix impossible. Mais s'il y avait une troisième possibilité simple, si tu pouvais me détruire, le ferais-tu ?"

"Peut-être."

"En tout cas, tu ne le voudrais pas non plus. Et tu ne la trouveras pas. Cette solution qui permet de sauver tout le monde."

Le Docteur se mit à tourner en rond, en cercles nerveux.

"Tu feras le bon choix." dit Omega d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. "Et sache que si tu acceptes ma proposition, je peux prendre ton corps seulement, ou je peux échanger nos situations, si tu veux pouvoir continuer à voir ce que tu auras accompli."

* * *

"Des hérétiques ne veulent pas que notre alliance s'accomplisse. Ils ont pris ta fille. Ils sont actuellement dans mon labyrinthe."

Senia pensait que cette épreuve allait être la dernière, que sa fille lui serait enfin rendue. C'est au plus haut de ses espoirs qu'elle était partie la chercher. Et maintenant, ce message bref, furieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un complément d'information. "Le premier prophète, sa femme et l'étrangère. Ce sont eux."

Un des serviteurs de Dieu ! Une intruse qu'elle avait laissée partir elle-même ! Senia se sentait incroyablement trahie.

"Comme la dernière fois, Ludi aura l'air d'aller mieux en présence de l'étrangère, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion."

C'est pour cela qu'elle les attendait à la croisée d'un chemin, vibrante de haine.

Ses gardes avaient été renvoyés, et elle n'avait rien qui ressemble à une arme. Mais si elle les prenait par surprise, peut-être pouvait-elle juste prendre Ludi, s'enfuir avec elle... ou prendre l'un d'entre eux en otage...

Elle ramassa un caillou aux angles pointus, qui aurait aussi bien pu être placé là exprès. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Senia put fondre sur Vimir par surprise, lui frapper violemment l'épaule. Il cria. Heureusement, au lieu d'alerter les deux femmes, cela les laissa abasourdies, immobiles. Elle leva le bras pour frapper à nouveau la fille blonde... qui trébucha. C'était trop facile.

"Maman, arrête ça !"

Ce fut son tour de s'immobiliser quelques secondes. Lienn se jeta presque à terre pour examiner avec horreur la plaie de son mari. Rose eut un cri, se jeta devant Ludi, se relevant à moitié.

Pensait-elle donc que Senia pourrait lui faire du mal ?

"Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?" demanda-t-elle, impérieuse.

"Nous avons trouvé le remède ! Le Docteur avait raison ! Et vous, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire - de lui faire !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il mentait d'un bout à l'autre ! Et elle n'est pas guérie ! Dès que vous repartirez, comme tout à l'heure..."

"Maman." Dans cette panique, Ludi semblait la personne la moins troublée. "Ce n'est pas comme tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais même pas me lever, ni réfléchir ! Ca y est, je sais ce que veulent dire hier et demain."

Puis, pensive, elle rajouta. "Et je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire du mal. Je me souviens un peu. Je suis contente de te voir."

Elle serra dans ses bras sa mère, qui ne pouvait émettre que des hoquets étranglés.

"Ce n'est pas possible... vous aviez raison... vous aviez... mais que vais-je faire ?" Elle regarda Rose. "Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez."

Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots, pendant que Lienn essayait de bander les vêtements de son mari avec ses propres vêtements. Il s'était évanoui. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une de leurs seringues de bois, injecta le contenu à Vimir.

"Cela ne dit pas ce qu'il compte faire de ma fille." réalisa Senia.

"Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de bon ! Et il faut aller sauver le Docteur !"

"Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas... venir avec vous..."

"Comment ça, avec nous ? Hors de question de vous demander de l'assistance." énonça Lienn, la voix dure. "Si seulement nous partons. Mon époux ne survivra pas à un transport. Qu'espériez-vous, qu'on vous pardonne si facilement ?"

"Mais le Docteur..."

"Bien sûr. C'est vrai. Vous avez quelqu'un à sauver aussi."

Lienn soupira.

"Allez-y ! Vite ! Je suis un médecin, et si quelqu'un doit le sauver, c'est moi. Si vous le pouvez, si vous restez en vie et que vous en revenez, que la petite fille essaie de nous retrouver au retour. Nous ne bougerons pas - pas davantage que ce que le labyrinthe voudra faire de nous." Elle désigna Senia d'un geste de la tête. "Et elle ?"

"Que veut-il à ma fille ?"

"Je serais surprise si c'était du bien !" s'exclama Lienn avec acrimonie.

"Je ne peux pas la laisser y aller, alors."

"Ah ? He bien votre fille a décidé d'aller aider Rose, et je vous affronterai si vous voulez l'en empêcher !"

Sa main s'avançait vers le sac qui contenait ses seringues, mais avant cela, Senia y donna un violent coup de pieds. Rose se crispa. Pas de bruit de bris de verre. C'était vrai, la plus grande partie était en bois. Mais maintenant, Senia brandissait une des seringues de Lienn, à la forme caractéristique, et souriait.

"Vous allez le faire ?" s'horrifia la scientifique. "Contaminer à nouveau votre fille, juste pour Lui plaire ? Vous êtes folle."

Rose, encore une fois, voulut se placer devant Ludi. Lienn devant Vimir. Senia les considéra toutes deux avec mépris.

"Je veux juste savoir la vérité."

Et elle s'enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras.

"Oh..." murmura-t-elle, comme s'étouffant. "Oh. Il veut vraiment ma fille. Il la veut... Je le hais, je le hais..."

Elle ne faisait plus attention à Lienn qui récupéra son sac.

"Elle ne... bientôt, elle ne pourra plus bouger ni même vouloir." dit Lienn. "Je n'ai plus rien à craindre que ce qui peut arriver à Vimir. Partez vite." Elle vit Ludi pleurer silencieusement, sa voix s'adoucit. "Et revenez, elle tiendra jusqu'à votre retour. Nous avons un remède, maintenant. Ne pleure pas, Ludi."

Mais Senia ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés à marcher. Et le blanc de ses yeux était à peine gris.

"Personne ne me sépare de ma fille."

Ludi lui prit la main, et elles partirent ensemble.

"Méfie-toi d'elle." murmura Lienn à l'oreille de Rose. "Cela ne me plait pas."

C'est ce que la jeune humaine faisait, en regardant la femme marcher à côté de sa fille. Elle souriait, maintenant, manifestant de plus en plus le bonheur bienheureux des autres malades.

Mais le blanc de ses yeux n'étaient pas encore tout à fait noir.

A un moment, elle plongea la main dans le sac de Kayons de Rose, y prit une pierre, qu'elle jeta au loin. Ses mouvements étaient incroyablement rapides, comme si le temps se déformait autour d'elle.

"Cela aura explosé." dit-elle à titre d'excuse. Et Rose, dont le coeur avait battu plus vite un instant, dût se résigner à la croire sur parole.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire de rester en arrière, elle aussi. Son regard changeant, dans lequel alternaient des fulgurances et des gouffres béants, lui faisait peur.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à expliquer cela à Ludi, qui serrait la main de sa mère comme si leurs deux vies en dépendaient.

* * *

"C'est bon !" s'exclama le Docteur. "Je le ferai ! Et envoyez-moi plutôt dans votre corps - MON corps - parce que si j'ai fait une erreur cosmique encore une fois, je dois le savoir. Encore une fois."

Omega sourit avec une expression de satisfaction primale que le Docteur n'avait jamais eue. "Je ne te décevrai pas."

"Peut-être maintenant faudrait-il expliquer les aspects techniques ? Comment je dois faire, ce genre de choses ? Peut-être même expliquer la théorie, pour les longues soirées d'hiver que je passerai ensuite derrière un champ de forces ?"

"Place-toi juste là, Docteur, et ouvre ton esprit. Je ferai le nécessaire."

Le Docteur s'approcha de l'emplacement désigné, puis, au moment d'y placer le pied, recula comme si on l'avait brûlé.

"Ne faites pas de mal aux habitants de cette planète ! N'en faites pas vos esclaves."

"Ils ne seront rien de plus que mes débiteurs, et dans quelques générations, une meilleure forme de vie ! Je n'ai rien à leur faire regretter, contrairement aux anciens Seigneurs du Temps !"

Encore une fois, le Docteur hésita au dernier moment.

"Vous ramènerez Rose sur terre et vous ne lui ferez _aucun_ mal ! Vous la soignerez s'ils n'ont pas réussi seuls." ordonna-t-il une fois de plus. Il s'arrêta un instant pour imaginer Omega rencontrant Rose dans son propre corps. C'était un euphémisme de dire que ce n'était pas une pensée agréable.

Omega soupira.

"Docteur, je devrai lui dire ton destin, et je doute qu'elle l'accepte comme le glorieux sacrifice que cela représente. Mais à part cela, non, je ne la blesserai d'aucune façon, ni n'interfèrerai dans sa vie après son retour."

"Essayez seulement !"

Rose avait surgi par la porte d'arrivée et toisait fièrement Omega.

"Docteur !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas comment il vous a convaincu ou quels otages il pense avoir, ni même ce qu'il veut, mais je vais bien, Ludi va bien, ne vous laissez pas avoir ! Et aussi..." Elle jeta le sac de Kayons au pied de la machine d'Omega, sortit le tournevis sonique, le brandit. "Je peux pas mal abîmer vos... appareils de maintien en vie, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit ! Mode 10658 !" Elle fit un clin d'oeil au Docteur "Toute ma mémoire est revenue, meilleure qu'avant !"

"Orgueilleuse !" rugit Omega. "Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a accepté pour toi ? Au contraire ! Il le faisait pour l'avenir de Gallifrey ! Et maintenant, c'est d'autant plus nécessaire, si je ne peux plus l'enfant, puisque vous avez supprimé l'agent qui inverse les lignes temporelles. Ou plutôt, le Docteur l'a fait - je sens là sa marque."

"Rose," murmura le Docteur, "s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça... au moins, pas tout de suite ?"

Rose regarda le Docteur au fond des yeux.

"Est-ce vrai ? Vous avez un accord, avec une vraie raison ? Qu'avez-vous accepté ?" Elle réfléchit. "Oh. Gallifrey. C'est un Seigneur du Temps ? Il en restait un ?"

"Oui. Et je suppose qu'il dit vrai... Je voulais le laisser... utiliser mon corps pour reconstruire... c'est une vieille histoire entre nous, Rose. Et tu n'as pas connu la civilisation des Seigneurs du Temps."

"Docteur, je vous interdis de vous sacrifier et de me laisser seule ! Sauf si vous êtes absolument _sûr_ que vous faites quelque chose de bien ! Et je sens ce n'est pas le cas !"

"Qui es-tu pour juger ?"

Mais le Docteur regardait Rose comme si elle était l'endroit où il avait laissé ses pensées et ses sentiments, et Omega sut qu'il avait perdu.

"Il peut m'avoir moi !"

Tout le monde regarda Senia, comme si sa calme déclaration était assourdissante.

"Maman !"

Senia regarda Ludi. "Cela doit être moi, tu comprends ? J'espère que tu comprends. Je sais ce que je fais, et je le fais pour toi." Elle fixa Omega, semblant surprise par son visage dévoilé. "De toute ma volonté, j'ai combattu les effets de la Maladie jusqu'à maintenant. Si je cesse, pourrez-vous... utiliser mon corps, Seigneur, plutôt que celui de ma fille ? Si j'ai bien compris, cela vous serait possible, et cela serait une meilleure fin pour tout le monde."

"Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?" demanda le Docteur, le visage décomposé. "Omega, si vous la contrôlez."

"Ce n'est pas le cas !" s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps emprisonné dans sa bulle. C'est son propre choix - et je pense que je peux l'accepter, même si ses capacités sont moins grandes. J'espère que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le regretter, Docteur."

"Ni de l'empêcher ?" demanda le Docteur, un peu ironique.

"Me parlais-tu de notre cher principe de non-ingérence, il y a quelques instants ?" lui répondit Omega sur le même ton. "Ne peut-elle décider l'avenir de sa planète ?"

"Je pense que je peux." dit Senia, souriante. "J'ai retenu la Maladie jusqu'à maintenant, pour pouvoir dire tout cela à mon Seigneur. Je vais cesser."

Elle sauta au milieu du cercle où le Docteur n'avait pas voulu s'aventurer, en même temps que le blanc de ses yeux devenait entièrement noir.

Un tourbillon s'éleva autour d'elle, d'air transparent, presque insubstantiel, et pourtant attirant l'oeil comme un aimant.

"Je suis désolé..." murmura le Docteur à Ludi.

"C'est bon." dit-elle. "Même si tu avais essayé d'empêcher, ça n'aurait pas marché."

"Je dois être un lâche." ricana amèrement le Docteur. "J'ai été convaincu, peut-être même soulagé..."

Rose serra une de ses mains, et une de celles de Ludi, regrettant presque de n'avoir rien à perdre ici, de ne pouvoir prendre un peu de leur peine.

Senia sembla un instant comme ballottée par le tourbillon, puis immobilisée au fur et à mesure qu'il se refermait autour d'elle, entrait en elle, par ses oreilles, sa bouche et ses yeux.

Pourtant, ses derniers mots furent clairs et nets.

"Je ne me rappelle plus. Je ne sais plus ce que cela signifie. Mais je sais que j'aime ma fille, et que je te hais."

Puis, un dernier sursaut, le tourbillon s'estompa et sa tête retomba.

"Docteur."

C'était la voix de Senia, mais les intonations de celui qui s'était tenu dans le champ de confinement.

"Encore un peu de temps pour assimiler ce corps, pour y récupérer chacune de mes capacités intellectuelles, psychiques ou psychokinétiques. Puis il sera temps de vous renvoyer. Je suis, pour des raisons compréhensibles, de bonne humeur, aussi je serai généreux. Tu n'as pas voulu sauver cette planète. Tu ne sauras simplement pas qu'elle existe. Tout ira bien, j'effacerai juste votre mémoire... Mais tu ne pourras pas me juger, ni ta culpabilité s'estomper. En ce qui te concerne, Gallifrey n'existe plus... N'est-ce pas juste ?"

"Non." répondit le Docteur. "La justice est autre chose. Mais c'est ce que je mérite, moi. Sans doute."

Omega sourit, avec le corps de Senia. Ludi se cacha derrière Rose, encore une fois. Rose aurait voulu promettre qu'Omega ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il avait pris le corps de sa mère, alors cela aurait semblé cruellement faux.

L'explosion fut soudaine.

Elle partait du centre du corps de Senia, et des morceaux de chair furent projetés dans la pièce, les éclaboussant de sang.

"Ne regarde pas !" cria Rose à Ludi.

"Ce n'est rien." répondit la petite fille. "C'est tout à l'heure que ma mère est morte. Il y a quelques minutes." Elle commença à sangloter. "Je le savais. Je me rappelais, un peu. Et puis je l'ai vue avaler la pierre, quand elle les triait pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher... et puis elle n'aurait même pas compris ce que je voulais, elle m'aurait juste vue pleurer..." Et maintenant, des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Il n'est pas mort." dit le Docteur d'une voix sans expression. "Ce n'est pas possible. Il a survécu à pire. Il ne meurt jamais, n'est-ce pas ?" Puis, avec un peu d'angoisse. "On ne pourra pas penser - je ne pourrai pas penser - que je l'ai tué, lui aussi ?"

"Il faut partir." dit Rose. C'était trop horrible de rester ici. Pour le Docteur et pour Ludi.

"Oui, il faut !" s'exclama brusquement le Docteur, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. "Le labyrinthe ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer sur trois dimensions seulement, maintenant !"

Rose n'était pas sûre de comprendre, mais cela ne semblait pas agréable. "Ludi. Oh, je sais que je ne devrais pas demander, mais... peux-tu retrouver le chemin."

La petite fille hocha la tête d'un air décidé, derrière ses larmes.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, malgré l'absence de menace visible.

"Ici !"

Lienn essaya de relever son mari.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie, et je crois pouvoir le déplacer sans trop de risques."

"Nous ne sommes pas sûrs !" dit le Docteur en saisissant Vimir sous l'autre épaule. "Mais il y _a_ des risques derrière nous, trop de risques ! Alors le choix est vite fait, pas vrai ?"

Les grondements commencèrent un peu après. Des portes, des couloirs entiers disparaissaient devant eux, se tordaient comme des serpents. La gravité elle-même semblait irrégulière, faisant des noeuds dans leurs ventres. Les couloirs s'effondraient. Pas du haut vers le bas, du moins pas seulement. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

Un instant, il sembla que tout s'était effondré autour d'eux, et que le plafond de tarderait pas...

"Par là !" cria Ludi, désignant un tunnel à peine visible.

Enfin, ils purent atteindre la porte qui ramenait au sous-sol de Senia.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, les tunnels finissaient de s'effondrer devant les yeux mornes des rescapés.

"Il faut vérifier les paramètres !" s'exclama le Docteur avec frénésie. "Il pourrait très bien renvoyer cette planète dans les espaces glacés, pour avoir été rejeté comme cela, détruit ignominieusement par celle qu'il avait choisi ! Nous devons contrôler la trajectoire ! J'ai besoin de voir le soleil, de mesurer..." Il arracha à Rose son tournevis sonique, bondit dans les escaliers.

Rose le rattrapa.

"Rien." lui dit-il après avoir fini ses calculs. "Tout va bien. Extrêmement bien." Rose pensa que dans toute l'histoire de toutes les planètes, on avait rarement entendu dire cela avec un ton si désespéré.

Derrière eux, on posait des questions à Vimir.

"Il est parti. Nous devrons nous occuper de nous nous-mêmes, maintenant." répondit le vieux prophète. "Et nous en sommes capables, gâce à ce qu'il a fait pour nous."

"Il a raison." dit le Docteur à Rose. "Quel besoin de leur dire toute la vérité ? Et Omega ne les a pas détruits en s'évanouissant... Je pense qu'il voulait me faire sentir que c'était moi qui étais le plus mauvais, ici, alors qu'il avait été là pour eux, au bon moment. Il me l'a assez répété."

"Ou alors, il n'aurait pas pu, parce qu'il est mort trop vite." suggéra Rose.

"Peut-être." répondit le Docteur, qui ne semblait pas vraiment y croire, ou ne le voulait pas.

"Docteur." Rose lui prit la main, le fit pivoter sur lui-même. "Regardez tous ces gens qui étaient malades, et que vous avez guéris. Et vous vous rappelez toutes les autres fois ? Qui pourrait dire que vous êtes mauvais ?"

Elle tira sur sa main, pour l'entraîner.

"On y retourne ? Allons sauver d'autres planètes !"

Elle souriait fièrement, bravement.

Quelles que soient les circonstances, le Docteur ne pourrait jamais empêcher ce sourire de Rose de se refléter sur son visage, après juste un peu de temps.

_Fin_


End file.
